His Keeper
by curry-llama
Summary: Danny had a task far too great for him, and it weighed heavy on his shoulders. Being distracted by a morose skinny boy with a blood barrier outside his house was not on a list of things he wanted to add to his responsibilities... but it could finally mean family.
1. chapter 1

Don't come at me okay. I swear I'll update my other stories. This is just something I've already written that I probably won't continue but I wanted to put out anyway. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- One Morose Skinny Boy

* * *

People said you needed to spend at least 10 thousand hours doing something to master it. Danny had found that it wasn't the amount of hours, rather the situation and your motivation that made you proficient. He had become very proficient in the last two years, so much so that he could metaphorically and physically turn invisible at will. It was easy when it was just his body, but when it came to his existence he found it was much harder.

Sometimes he even lost himself...

"Adam, you haven't eaten your breakfast today. Honey are you alright?"

Danny took a while to respond. Adam. His name wasn't Adam but it was the name he had chosen to go by... for now. He put a hand on the kind lady's face, a look of guilt taking over him.

"What's wrong Adam?" she asked innocently cocking her head.

"Adamn doesn't exist," he replied bitterly. "Sometimes I don't feel like I exist."

"But you're here right now. Stop scaring me and go help your sister step up the table," she chastised.

Just like his mother would... he frowned. No he had no right to mourn. He had bought this upon himself. He pulled his hands away from her face.

"My time in your home is done. Thank you for taking care of me," he whispered.

The look on his temporary mother's face was heartbreaking. He put his hands around her head, cold waves of blue energy played with her as she crumpled to the ground. She would wake up with a mild headache, knowing none the better that she had harbored a filthy creature like him for 2 months, thinking he was her child. Danny would do this to his temporary father and sister before he left.

He grimaced. He really did like Katie. She reminded him so much of Jazz... but he had played pretend for long enough here. He would move onto another household. It was best not to stay in one spot for too long.

* * *

His world had never been ideal. When Harry looked across the road and saw the Willson's he wished he had been born to them. Some small part of him wondered if his life would have been like that had his parents been alive. Another more weathered part of him screamed that his parents were just as bad as the Dursley's had told him. He liked to think they weren't like Petunia and Vernon said they were, but he wondered if they were right. Why else would he be treated like this for?

"Put out the trash boy!"

Harry grimaced as he was handed over the all too large garbage bag. It brushed against his stomach and he swore he felt the bin juice seep into his clothes. Holding back a cry of disgust he hobbled outside. At least he wasn't cleaning the toilets today.

The weight had his bruised arms in pain. Vernon wasn't exactly gentle when he shoved Harry around, and the boy wondered if he easily bruised. He didn't feel good in general these days. He was hardly hungry anymore after he shot up a few centimeters. After that whatever fat he had left was burnt away leaving prominent ribbs and a slightly hollowed out stomach. He felt the trickle of bin water and quickly forgot about his momentary ails.

He rushed to put it in the bin before his clothes were even more diritied by the sticky water coming through. The pungent smell of the bin made him gag again but he threw away the rubbish quickly. Small hands pulled his front shirt away from his chest as he looked at the small yellow stain from the garbage bag.

"That's really gross little guy"

Harry looked up to see a rather relaxed teen sucking on a lollipop. He didn't like the older kids. They were always so mean and melancholy. They always picked on him too, just like Dudley. His hands folded in front of him like he normally did when he got defensive.

"There was a hole in it," he said in a small voice, feeling increasingly ashamed that he sounded so pathetic.

"Yeah, I had got tasked with taking out the bin too when I was what... twelve I think. You're a little on the smaller side but y'know the earlier you start the easier it is later on."

Harry blinked. Why was this teenager talking to him? Icy blue eyes looked at his bruises and Harry quickly pulled his baggy shirt down as much as possible. The knowing look on the teen's eyes didn't change though. Harry felt an inexplicable need to turn invisible and just die. Frantically he searched for something to distract him. It just so happened that the teen was right in front of him at this given moment and became his subject of curiosity. Now that he looked him over, Harry found he didn't recognize the teen. No one had such striking blue eyes or such snow white hair around this town. Actually he'd never seen anyone except old people with white hair.

"Are you a grandpa?" he blurted out.

He instantly regretted it because the teen looked surprised. The surprise turned into small chuckles before it devolved into full blown laughter.

"Oh that's a new one," the teen laughed. "I think I'm going to like you. What's your name kid?"

Harry vaguely remembered that he shouldn't really be making himself known. The Dursley's wouldn't like that. He was meant to hide himself away. They pretended he never existed every chance they got. He was meant to pretend like he never existed. But for the first time in all 10 years of his life, someone was talking to him, laughing with him, asking about him like he was there.

"Harry Potter," he said holding out his hands.

The teen went in for a handshake but he winced back. A look of shock took over his face for a brief second before he pulled his hands back. He had composed himself, the momentary look of surprise suddenly dissipated to revert back to his casual facade once more.

"Well it has been nice meeting you Harry. Take care of yourself kid."

Harry only managed a weak bye, before the teen left. He cursed his inability to speak up. Maybe he could have made a friend today

As if

* * *

There was a barrier in front of the kid's house. There was a barrier... and he had touched it. Every inch of Danny told him to get the fuck away. He should fly away to the next country and leave again. Of course it wasn't like any country was safe, but at least it wouldn't be in the country he just triggerd a barrier in!

Wizards. There were going to be wizards! He hated wizards. Always ruining his time in a place, constantly harrassing him with documents and threatening him to come in. He didn't have the time to waste simply idling around as they registered him into their obsesssively controlling system. He liked his freedom and he certainly had far more pressing things to escape from!

But the kid... the bruises. Danny had seen many humans during his travels inflicted with abuse. He had seen men and women, both old and young, caught in a situation that they either felt like they couldn't escape or just simply could not get out from. The most helpless group had always been the children, caught inbetween the law that protected them and ensured they remained within their guardians grasp.

He should have just reported this. Called the authorities and then file a report for abuse and neglect. Certainly the kid was skinny enough to see that he wasn't eating anything. That was all he probably had to do... but there was a bloody barrier in front of the house. Not just any barrier. It was strong. A blood shield to be precise. There was strong magic behind this, but the question was why here? Danny was certain he chose this town because it screamed normal. Everything looked so average a wizard would have definitely not lived here!

So why was there a blood shield here in the middle of average land?!

Danny popped the lollipop out of his mouth, hoisting his bag over his other shoulder and looking around. Yes there was a nice blue house in front of the kid's house. He'd move in there, overshadow a few people, get them to believe he had lived there all along. Humans were disgustingly easy to control after all.

Then he'd have them call child services and get the kid out of there. That was all he had to do... but maybe it wasn't. There was a barrier there for a reason afterall. Something to keep the creatures of the night away. It had to be Harry's parents. Yes the people the boy lived with must be strong warlocks!

That really put a clink into his earlier plans. Wizards were finicky humans. Their memories were not easily altered either. He couldn't simply make himself exist with the humans and expect the wizards to not see through the manipulation. Danny wandered through the streets, his thoughts going crazy. He should have just left if he knew what was good for him, but he could never leave someone in need, wizard or not.

"Have a good day, and congrats on the move. Now if you will sign here and here."

Danny stopped as he saw a rather average looking dad with a pot belly bend over to sign a movers docket. He looked at the rather standard cream house and his mind played through his options. This was good. He wouldn't be suspected by the kid's wizarding parents if he was just a kid who moved in with their new neighbors. They were just down the street from Harry anyway.

Yup this would do.

Danny walked over to his new fake dad. The man looked at him in confusion as he got too close for his liking. Danny reached out his hands and pulled at the man's mind, feeding false memories of his life with the family.

"Daniel, what are you doing holding my head?" the man asked confused.

Danny blinked. Oh shit he forgot to change his name! He mentally slapped himself. Damn now the neighborhood would have to call him Daniel or Danny. This was not good for him... but maybe it would throw his persuers away. Certainly they would not expect him keeping his real name when on the run.

"Sorry dad, I thought you had something behind your ears," Danny said dusting the man's shoulder off awkwardly.

"Yeah sure, now go help your mom pick up the things."

Danny looked over his new fake dad. Well he'd never forgetten any family he had wormed his way into. He felt immeasurably guilty for using them like that, but he needed to do it. They would be left knowing none the better anyway. He made sure to not involve himself too deeply with the people he moved in with. He walked into the modest home, and noticed a pregnant women. Her auburn hair caught him off guard. She looked strikingly like his sister. Danny shut down the image as soon as it came, plucking the heavy vase from her hands.

"Oh hello darling are you our neighbor?" she asked, one hand on her large stomach.

Danny put a hand on her head as quickly as he could. Blue energy sparked and she blinked in a haze.

"Oh sweetie, there you are," she said blinking back. "Why don't you go get your things."

Before he could say anything he heard his new fake father groan. The brunette man walked in, cracking his back and looking largely tired. Danny noticed a limp in his walking and recalled his recent memory probe. This man was Richard Allele, an ex army man turned business man. He ran a small business in textile export and it gained him a decent earnings. His wife Tammy Allele was an author and mostly stay at home mom. Danny found the information dizzying. The recent years of taking and altering decades of years worth of memories was having its toll on him. He felt that small blessing of a power begin to slip from his fingers. He dreaded wondering how he'd continue living without it... or maybe it would be better than his life of pretend.

He wasn't sure anymore.

"They forgot Daniel's things. I can't find them anywhere," Richard mumbled, cracking his back. "Oh well time to get back to work then."

"Sit down dad," Danny ordered, the guilt still bubbling inside him. "I'll move the things around."

Danny picked up the tv with relative ease only to see his fake parents look at him wide eyed. He grunted. He was not bothered hiding his strength anymore. He wouldn't be here long anyway. One week and he was sure to leave and this nice couple wouldn't even know he existed... like everyone else.

The thought ached. Even Harry wouldn't remember, granted it was hard altering a wizards mind, but not too hard if you didn't stay for long. He would have disappeared from their lives and no one would know any better. The thought was sobering, it made him feel empty and desperate for some affection, but any he recieved were from fake memories, ones that did not exist.

"You've packed some muscle young man," Richard noted.

"Yup, must be puberty," he replied quickly.

"Yeah sure thing kiddo..."

Danny didn't miss the odd look the man was giving him, nor did he care. He was a phantom after all.

* * *

Harry didn't know what all the fuss was about. It made him feel frustrated and hurt. Why was his family excited about new neighbors like they were celebrities or something? Why were they this excited about a stranger when they couldn't even spare a momentary glance at him other than the odd stern look or berating?

"Come here boy, and mind the stove!" Petunia ordered.

Harry did as he was told, simmering inside that Dudley never had to get up to do anything! He helped Petunia in the kitchen as Vernon sat lazily with his son watching the tellie. Harry felt oddly connected to his aunt in that case. Despite being such a nag, Petunia was always working, always busy doing something or another, and she never hurt him. She showed blatant favoritism to Dudley, and she wouldn't really stop his uncle from grabbing him hard and screaming at him, but she never did any of that. She simply demanded his help, and he was happy to give it to her.

"You won't be in your room tonight Harry," she said as she scrubbed the dishes. "Go put on some nice clothes."

She looked down at him and frowned. Her lips drew in a thin line, one of concern but certainly not for him. Harry felt the familiar stab of sadness, but he had become used to it.

"And wear long sleeves. You look far too scrawny in that shirt."

"I don't have anything but shirts," Harry mumbled.

Petunia looked up at the stairs, pursing her lips. Harry watched as she left without a word and came down with a plain navy blue jumper. It seemed rather large. She handed it to him.

"It's Dudley dear's old jumper, it should fit you. Don't tell him or Vernon that I gave it to you or you won't have any new clothes this year got it?"

Harry bit back a remark about how he'd never have new clothes anyway. Instead he took the jumper gratefully.

After a few hours of cleaning and set up the bell wrung. Vernon finally got out of his couch and Petunia straightened her dress. They opened the door to the two new neighbours they had invited over.

Danny panicked as he stood in front of the house. He could not cross the lawn! Why was it the wizards of all people that had invited them over?! He stood there awkwardly as his new parents gestured for him to come, looking at him in confusion and concern.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Tammy whispered harshly as she gestured to him.

Her frantic look turned into the most perfectly prestine smile when the door opened. Danny wished he was that well versed in schooling his face. He put on a weak smile as his parents entered at the narrow looking lady gave him a weird look.

"Aren't you coming in dear?" she asked cocking her head.

Quick! He needed to think. What if she granted him permission? Then the barrier wouldn't hold right?

"U-um can I come in?" Danny asked nervously.

"Of course honey, come in."

Danny took in a deep breath as he stepped through the fence and into the lawn. Nothing happened and he looked himself over, patting to check for limbs or alarm bells of some sort. When he recognised that there was no danger he let out his breathe and walked on into the house. It was so boringly average like the rest of this town that he didn't really have anything particular to say.

"It's you!"

Danny turned to the exclamation and noticed Harry behind a rather large man. The boy put a hand on his mouth like he wasn't meant to speak. The large man gave the boy a rather quick glare before that disgustingly fake smile plastered back on his face. Even Tammy and Richard seemed to notice the fakeness of this family.

"How do you know Harry?" the fat man asked, surprisingly sounding pleasant.

"Oh I met him when he was taking out the bin. I was looking around the new neighborhood, and happened upon him. He's a really funny kid," Danny replied with a smile.

Yes butter up the abused child in front of the angry wizard parents. Danny wished he hadn't done that, but the look of joy in the boy's eyes at a single compliment was almost heartbreaking. Danny wondered how little self worth the parents had instilled into them.

"Well have you met Dudley, he's quite the joker, and a charmer too," Petunia introduced.

The chubby boy snorted a little as he shook Danny's hands. He didn't seem like he enjoyed the interaction much. Yup definitely a charmer for sure.

The rest of the introductions were given. The family didn't give any indication of their wizarding history, and put an odd emphasis on them being an everyday average family. Danny wondered if maybe they were trying really hard to seem normal... were they treating Harry badly because he didn't have magic? Maybe it was an elitist thing? Maybe they thought he was beneath them because he wasn't born with magic.

Danny's blood boiled at the thought. He saw Harry wearing a jumper and he knew he needed to get it off. If his fake parents saw the bruises they would call the police and Harry would be off to child services, safe and away in a new home that loved him. Then Danny could leave this place and never have to bother with another wizard ever again.

"Geeze isn't it hot in here," Danny exclaimed suddenly, waving a hand near his face.

"Kiddo it's the middle of winter, it's not hot," Richard pointed out with a raised brow.

"Are you coming down with a fever?" Tammy asked, putting a palm on his forehead.

"What no... maybe it's just stuffy. Maybe we should you know take our jumpers off. All of us, and preferably the kids," Danny finished with an intense look.

"Umm..." was Petunias confused reply.

Richard laughed awkwardly before dragging Danny away. Danny looked at his dad in confusion.

"The kiddos just sick. I'll take him out the back for some medicine," Richard said awkwardly.

Danny went with the man to the back of the stairs. Richard looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Are you okay?"

He had said it with such concern that Danny nearly tripped over. He sometimes forgot that to the people he brainwashed, he was their son. They had history with him, for the limited time they remembered their fake memories anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine... just stuffy ya know."

"Look kiddo, I know the move has been hard on you. It's okay if you're upset. Just tell me what's on your mind instead of taking it out on the nice couple that has invited us over for dinner okay."

The move has been hard. The constant change, the constant uprooting of daily activities, the constant pretending every day, again and again. For 3 years he had been on the run. He had left his one and true home when he was 13, and he would never have another again.

How could he tell that to anyone?

"Of course dad," he said straightening his face.

Richard didn't seem convinced, but he nodded and led him back to the table. Danny ate the food slowly, deep in thought. Maybe it would be too fast if the moment he came, the police were on the wizard couple. When the food was over he found his chance.

"I'll help with the clean up," Danny said quickly as he stood up.

"That's nice son, but you don't have to. Harry'l take care of it," Vernon replied.

"No I insist," Danny said getting up and leaving before anyone could say no.

He heard a few coos from Petunia calling him a good child. Why did every action from them seem like they were sucking up to his family? Danny rolled his eyes before he came besides Harry. The small boy barely reached the sink and had to find a stool to stand on to wash the plates. Bright green eyes met his with excitement.

"No offence but your parents are kind of weird," Danny added not so subtly, hoping that Harry would spill his wizarding lineage to give him more clues. Instead the boy looked dejected.

"They're not really my parents," he squeaked weakly. "They're my uncle and aunt. My real parents passed away in a car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear. I'm sure they're watching over you right now," Danny said with a small smile.

"How would you know?" the small boy asked bitterly.

"Because Harry, they may be gone physically but their lives have all been stored in the wheel of time. Their will lives onward in it," Danny explained as he brought out a watch like medallion.

"Your just saying a story," Harry replied accusingly before a smile came on his face.

Clearly that had made him happy, story or not. Danny continued washing the dishes as he spoke.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" he asked.

"W-with me?"

"Yeah who else?" Danny laughed.

"There's always Dudley... everyone always wants to play with him," Harry spoke, resentment highlighted in the undertone of his voice.

"Yeah well he doesn't look all that fun. Don't tell him I told you that," Danny replied as he playfully nudged Harry.

The boy chuckled. Danny asked a few more questions regarding magic, heavily hinting at him knowing about wizards, but the boy remained blissfully unaware, sometimes even sending him odd looks. Danny wondered if Harry even knew about wizards? Well of course he did! The barrier was a blood shield so it had to be tied to his family. There had to be at least one wizard in this family.

Damn they were really good at keeping their secret.

"So you didn't answer the earlier question. When do you want to hang out?" Danny asked.

"Ahm... uncle Vernon doesn't really let me go out..."

"So what, you're stuck in here the whole day?" Danny asked in sudden anger.

"Yeah," the boy squeaked.

Danny softened his expression. He hadn't meant to get angry. The whole abuse thing seemed to rile up his nerves, make him feel really, really impulsive.

"I wasn't angry at you," Danny said softly. "Just annoyed that your aunt and uncle won't even let a kid go out to play. They let your cousin out right."

"Yeah," Harry admitted, like the shame was on him for some reason.

"You know what, I'm going to make sure they let you go outside to play," Danny said determinedly.

"Really?" Harry asked, large green eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of course, now watch as I work some magic."

Danny rubbed his hands together. He had finished up with the dishes and walked over to the couple.

"Harry seems like a good kid," Danny said with a sweet smile. "Can he hang out with me after school for a while?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vernon said quickly.

"Why not?" Danny asked in a sweetly confused voice. "Don't worry I'm sixteen years old and I'm old enough to keep him out of trouble."

Petunia cut in quickly, trying to save face. She sent her husband a quick look telling him to shut up.

"Of course Daniel, just take Dudley dear with you too," Petunia said.

"Mom," Dudley groaned.

Danny didn't know why the boy didn't seem to like him, but he didn't much mind it. He seemed spoiled and well taken care off and not just a little bit rude. He was here to get Harry out, not waste his time with other children. He had far more important duties he was honour bound to attend to than baby sitting children when it wasn't needed.

"That's okay, I hear Dudley has a lot of friends. He seems like quite the charmer. Maybe it would be asking too much of him when he already has so many friends to look after," Danny praised through gritted teeth.

Vernon and Petunia seemed to brighten at the compliments. Even Dudley seemed to puff out his chest, looking rather proud of himself. They were really easy to manipulate for wizards. Danny was beginning to wonder if they even were magical in the first place. Maybe he had misunderstood the situation. It still didn't explain the blood barrier though.

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you Daniel. You raised such a good boy," Petunia complimented Tammy.

His fake mother seemed to brighten up too. Her green eyes sparkling with pride. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't deserve that look, not from them. He managed to keep his face nuetral as he could despite his emotions.

He gave Harry a small thumbs up and the boy's frame shook with controlled laughter. Danny sent him a grin before trying to get more onto the odd family's side.

* * *

For the first time in his life Harry felt like he mattered. He tried to stop the permanent smile on his face but that was proving hard. Every once in a while he shot down his smile when Vernon glared at him, but the fluttering in his stomach didn't stop. He felt like he existed.

"Why did you agree to that boy," Vernon groaned.

"Hush, Daniel seems like a nice boy... despite the white hair. It would be good to have Harry off our shoulders for a while and who knows maybe talking to someone normal will make Harry less... wrong."

Harry frowned from in his small room. He wasn't wrong! His smile faded and he found himself hugging his legs. Resentment towards Daniel bubbled in his chest. Why, why did his aunt and uncle like the new kid more than they liked him? He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Daniel was the nicest person he had met in a while.

Tomorrow he would finally have something to look forward to. He would finally be able to go out and play like other children! And it wasn't just for school either! Harry hugged a pillow close to his chest, his spirits high.

He had slept good that night.

* * *

**This is just a coocky idea I had for a story. Idk if I'd take it further than this. If there's a lot of love for it then maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Parasite

* * *

Danny pulled out his time medallion. Reflective silver material shone a bright cyan and purple from the stone inside. It was intricately carved with the symbol of time, a few intricate loops joined together to create a thread like flower. It was beautiful.

"Clockwork... your core is safe," he said with a sigh. "Yet even after three years of practising I cannot understand. Everything I see is so... devastating."

Thousands of lives. He had experienced thousands of lives. He had remembered every life he altered personally, of all the families he manipulated. The thousands of others were hard to keep. Their experiences were vast and endless. It was the collective experience of billions of souls cycling through the wheel of time. He was no time master. He was no Clockwork. His grasp on the timeline was shaky at best, and that would probably cost the world one day. The idea of that was painfully burdening.

Danny wanted to try and experience the lives of Vernon and Petunia to get some clues on the blood shield, but he didn't have enough of a grasp on wizard history. Everytime he tried to relive a wizards past, it was blurred and distorted. They were a secretive lot, and it was an ancient, very powerful magic that kept them hidden.

He sighed as he leant back. He just had to make sure the time stream was running well enough. His punishment for his crime was given. He had sealed away his own fate after all... he had bought this life upon himself.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," he replied with a half hearted smile.

"You've been a little sad since coming here. I know it when my son isn't happy. You should give your mother some credit," she replied.

Danny winced. Yes his _real_ mother would know. He missed his mom a lot. He missed her good night kisses, her tight hugs, her comforting words. To hear it from this stranger made him want to just curl up and cry. But it wasn't fair on her. He had manipulated her memories so he had no right to resent her. But it was hard with her orange hair and kind eyes. She reminded him so much of his sister that it hurt.

"It feels like with every passing day I crack just a little more," he replied despite himself. It must have been how similar she looked to Jazz that made him open up.

The women sat beside him, arm wrapping around her shoulder, a worried look on her face. Danny stiffened at the contact. One more week. By then the whole abuse fiasco would be over, Harry would be in a loving home, and he would be on his way. Was that why he was allowing himself to let go, to not be as vigilant? Yeah he could afford to vent a little right? Before he was forced to move into another home for a few months.

"You just need to persevere honey. Whatever it is, it will pass," she replied calmingly.

"What if... what if it was a burden I had to carry for all of eternity. What if I had done something so horrible that-"

He stopped. He was talking too much. He was giving away more than these humans needed to know. He bit his lips. Now wasn't the time to give himself away. He had no right to burden these nice people... these nice people he manipulated and used.

"Life is a large struggle isn't it," Tammy finally said with a small smile. "We're only humans sweetie. In the end we will come out with scars but as long as we tried our best, as long as we lived as best as we could, that is all that matters."

It really wasn't. There was going to be no end to how much he would be trying. Maybe once, a lifetime ago he would have been afraid of a concrete end, the sweet, sweet call of death, but now he wished it back, as the ever looming alarm clock at the end of his life. Now there was going to be no end to his suffering, and the idea that it had only started, and it already felt so painful, was almost debilitating.

His fake mother had left his side. She walked to the door where he saw the shadow of his fake father. They began talking and he heard their hushed conversations with his enhanced hearing.

"There's something off about him," Richard said.

"Ricky, hush don't speak like that! He's still our boy."

"He carried a couch with relative ease! He's been acting so... so unlike himself."

"Maybe it's the move," Tammy replied, although her voice was unsure.

"I heard your conversation with him. Something's wrong with him. I tried to call one of his friends and they didn't even pick up."

Danny would have spat out his water if he had any in his mouth. This was not how things were meant to happen. He always made sure to alter the memories so the parents were as distant to him as possible! Why was Richard actually investing time into _caring_ for him... actually why were they both being so caring. Yes he understood his fake parents asking if he ate, but that was the end of it. His mind manipulation was the only ability from Clockwork he had down, so why wasn't it working now?

He needed to wipe their memories now! He needed to snap them out of it and leave. They hadn't bought any furniture or clothes for him yet so it would make burning everything easier before he left. Just like before he would become a ghost and disappear.

But... Harry

Some part of him wondered if the boy was worth the risk he was putting himself in. He knew deep down he shouldn't think like that. Tammy's words came to mind. He had to try his hardest right... he had no excuse giving up so early in his journey.

He would have to hold off for a week, go back to pretending extra hard before he wiped their minds and left. It would be yet another couple in his life he had called mom and dad. That was all. That was all they were.

* * *

Harry had waited the whole morning for this moment. He had helped Petunia with breakfast and then washing up before he was locked up in his room under the stairs. It didn't have him down though. Instead he looked at the small watch by his bedside, and counted the seconds. He was going out to play with someone!

When it hit two o'clock Harry had shoved his new jumper (well Dudley's old one) on himself. Petunia let him out, barely giving him any attention after that. Harry swore he heard a thud. He opened the door in confusion to see Daniel throwing a snow ball at the house porch. He looked at the teen in confusion.

"I ah... I was trying to hit the door bell," Daniel laughed nervously.

"Why couldn't you just ring it?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's... more fun this way?" Daniel replied unsure.

Harry frowned. He could sense it when people tried to hide things from him, but he wanted to give the teen some slack. Maybe he was just weird like that?

"Oh Daniel, you came," Petunia said before she noticed how he was standing outside the lawn's premise.

"What are you doing all the way there?" she asked.

"Um... your lawn is just so nice I didn't want to ruin it!" the teen squeaked.

Harry frowned suspiciously. Petunia seemed to take the compliment to heart as she gushed about how much effort she put into her lawn.

"Never mind my roses. Why don't you kids go play. Come back whenever."

For once Harry was grateful that Petunia and Vernon didn't care about him. He could spend the whole day outside and they wouldn't bat an eye! Did this mean he didn't have a curfew?! Dudley had to get home by 7pm... maybe he could stay out later and see what happens... no he shouldn't push his luck.

"Hey Daniel-"

"-Danny," the teen interrupted. "Ah sorry my friends call me Danny."

"Danny," Harry corrected. "Um why didn't you just walk into my house? You did this yesterday too."

Harry noticed the way the teen closed in on himself. Harry remembered how Danny had to get permission before he walked in. So he needed permission, he had white hair and pale skin...

"Oh my god are you a vampire!?" Harry exclaimed.

He must have gotten it wrong because Danny looked at him like he had grown two heads. The teen laughed hard a second later.

"Oh kid, you make the best comments," he laughed, ruffling Harry's head.

Harry patted his raven hair with a blush forming on his cheeks. It felt nice. No one had ruffled his hair before. He saw Vernon doing that to Dudley before his cousin became angry and threw a tantrum.

"What's that around your neck?" Harry asked trying to change the conversation.

"It was a... a part of my old friend. He was a very wise man... anyway, what do you want to do? I mean what do you usually do when you hang out with friends?"

Harry looked down in shame. He bit his lip.

"I-I don't really have any friends," he admitted dejectedly.

He glanced at Danny and didn't see pity. He saw empathy. It was almost like the teen understood how he felt.

"I don't have any friends either," Danny replied with a melancholy look. "I had friends though. We used to play doomed together."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a cool game. I don't think I have that anymore but I might have some other games," Danny said with a thoughtful look. "But first we go for ice-cream."

Ice-cream! Harry had only had that once before! He still vaguely remembered the taste. The memory had him drooling. He stiffened, pulled from his memories when he felt a hand on his. Danny had held his hands, before he led them across the street. Harry had to stop a smile from coming on his face. No one had never held his hands when crossing the street before. Usually Vernon would just roughly push his shoulders and tell him to not lose them.

Harry found himself outside an ice-cream store. He marvelled at the numerous flavors. He had only had vanilla before. It seemed he hadn't stopped his excitement from showing because the teen laughed at his excitement fondly before going to order.

"Can I have a large cup with a bit of everything?" he asked.

"We only do three flavors in a cup son," the cashier replied.

Danny looked at Harry. The boy felt his heart race in wonder. Was Danny going to _ask_ him what he wanted?

"What do you want Harry?" Danny asked. "Choose any three flavors."

"Um... I've only had vanilla before. I don't know what the others taste like," Harry admitted shyly.

"Oh, um do you mind if I select for you then? I'll get you the best flavours," Danny asked.

Harry mumbled a affirmative. The teen went onto order a large cup with pistachio, caramel and mint choc chip for him, and a small bubblegum for himself. Harry took the large cup in his hands almost reverently. He had a small soft serve the only time he had ever had an ice-cream before. This was just awesome!

He was sucked in trying the flavours as he profusely thanked the teen. Danny didn't seem comfortable with all the praise so Harry stopped and continued eating the delicious goodies in his hands.

"I didn't know you liked ice-cream this much," Danny noted.

"I've only had it once before but I loved it that time too," Harry replied absently as he licked the spoon in his hands clean.

"Your aunt and uncle don't buy you any sweets?" Danny asked with an angry look on his face. "Your cousin looks like he gets a lot of it."

Harry's shoulders curled in, making himself seem smaller. He hated it when older people got angry. It usually meant he got hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you Harry," Danny said sighing. "I was angry at your guardians. They need to take better care of you."

Harry looked up at the teen in awe. He had always thought he was the only one who saw the injustice. Sometimes he wondered if he had any right to complain or get angry because everyone around him thought it was normal that he was being hit around. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He sniffled.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry," Danny fumbled.

"T-thank you," Harry sniffled as he looked at the shocked teen's face. "Thanks for caring."

The teen gave him a sad smile, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They continued walking down the quiet street. It was cold and no one was out.

"You know, you don't have to live with them," Danny began.

"Where else would I live?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry... the way they're treating you isn't right. If we told the authorities then-"

"No!" Harry cried.

They were his only family! If they hated him he must be doing something wrong. He would be a good child and eventually they would love him as much as Dudley. He just needed to find a way of getting rid of the _wrong_.

"Harry... I don't want to force you, but just think about it okay. You are a good kid. You deserve more than they give you."

He didn't understand. How could anyone think he deserved anything. He was a little freak. The only people in the world that mattered thought so too. They couldn't have been wrong. He deserved everything he got.

...did he?

"Uncle Vernon just needs to get used to me," Harry defended weakly.

The teen grunted in a very unconvinced voice. Harry found himself quiet down. He had just shouted at the only person who had ever treated him well. Did he make Danny angry too? He seemed to make everyone angry. Almost as if he sensed Harry's distress, the teen spoke up.

"Let's go over to my place. We can play some board games."

Harry had spent the rest of the day having so much fun with Danny that he lost track of time. They had played board games for a while, before he had lunch with the family. He couldn't believe that Mrs Allele had insisted she serve him. She made sure he didn't wash the plates either! Then Harry spent the rest of the day hearing stories about a ghost boy's adventure.

"So what did Phantom do?" Harry asked.

"Phantom did something that he would regret for the rest of his life. He went to the past after he captured time, and then he saved the people who had died."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked. "If I could I would do it too."

Danny looked at him with a broken smile, icy blue eyes distant.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason and it isn't our right to change it."

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"The irate eyeball dictators had no power now. They were ruled by the dark entity Phantom had released onto the ghost zone. You see Time was someone who made sure that the evil creatures from earth could not get into the ghost zone. His brother Space entrusted him with the role before he left. Without him the evil creatures rule."

"And Phantom?" Harry asked.

"Phantom was cursed to protect what was left of Time, a key to control both the future and past. Now he roams the Earth aimless and unable to see his family."

"That's the end of the story?!" Harry exclaimed with a frown. "Why doesn't Phantom go and fight the evil creatures that took over the zone."

"He has a much more important job protecting Time remember," Danny replied.

"That's a really sad story," Harry grumbled.

"Let's lift those spirits then," Danny exclaimed as he dragged Harry along.

The boy watched in shock as Danny helped pull him up onto the roof. In the night Danny's hair was almost glowing. Harry noticed how ethereal the teen looked. His face was angular and sharp, eyes a piercing blue and face set in a look of old pain. Harry had never seen a teenager like him before. He felt so otherworldly, like a being you saw in a fairy-tale.

"I always look at the stars," Danny said softly, a look of serenity lifting his face. "No matter where you go, how old you get, they'll always be older and will always stay the same."

"They're really pretty too," Harry breathed.

Danny chuckled before humming in agreement. Harry's breath was taken away by the sight above him. He had always lived in the small room under the stairs. There were no windows and he barely saw the sky. To see the stars littering the night sky made him lose his breath. There were millions of tiny dots on the sky, twinkling their beauty.

Harry and Danny stayed on the roof, silently watching the sky. It was so peaceful despite the chilly air. Harry huddled in on himself and Danny threw his coat on the boy.

"Won't you be cold?" Harry asked in worry.

"I'm never cold," Danny replied with a smile.

Harry took the coat happily. His sweater wasn't warm enough. He turned to see Danny looking unfazed by the cold. Maybe the teen really didn't mind the winter air. Harry pushed the black coat further onto him masking the wind, a feeling of warmth pooling his chest.

"Danny"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for..."

For what? Harry had so much to thank him for. He had so many things he could simply list of then and there and he tried desperately to find the words to describe it.

"-for making me feel like I exist."

That was it. That was what he wanted to say. He turned around and saw the teen looking at him wide eyed, tears glinting in his eyes but never falling. The snow haired teen blinked back into reality and let a warm smile come on his face. Harry had never felt so safe in his life as when Danny took him in his arms for a hug. He held the teen back hoping this moment would never end.

"You don't know how much that meant," Danny whispered.

Harry didn't know what the teen was mumbling about. His face was buried in Danny's chest and he felt to comfortable to move. Was this what it felt like to have a friend... to have someone who cared.

He could get used to this

* * *

Danny slept in his make shift couch bed, restless. In only two days the 10 year old kid had managed to worm his way into his heart. He was letting himself go. He needed to catch himself before he got too close to Harry or to anyone else here.

The medallion glowed on his chest. Danny tiredly picked it up and fed it more energy. His body was growing more tired with each day, his energy fading. He needed to go to the Zone if he ever hoped to replenish his reserves, but like every other familiar thing, it was closed off to him.

When the door creaked open Danny shoved the medallion into his pant pocket. Richard walked in holding some tea. Danny sat up and took the cup gratefully.

"You're here to have the talk with me too right. Mom already did it," he sighed.

"Yeah well I'm not your mother. You know I don't like lying to you kiddo. For some reason my head has been kind of fuzzy recently everytime I think of what might have caused your recent brooding."

Danny blinked in shock. _Fuzzy!_? Were his powers becoming less potent? The thought made him worry. His ghost form had inexplicably merged with his human form and that had already powered him down. He would be virtually defenceless if this went on any longer. How would he take care of Clockwork? He couldn't lose his core... he had lost everything else already. One job, that was all he had left, his only purpose.

"Maybe you're just getting old," Danny joked nervously.

"I've been trying to call your friends, but they haven't been picking up. Do you know if they changed their numbers?" Richard asked.

"Wait, why are you trying to call them?" Danny asked, voice cracking.

"Well I was going to see if they could meet up with you. I mean we did move 3 hours away from them, but I wouldn't mind dropping you there for a sleepover if it made you happy."

Danny didn't even want to think of what kind of saints he had brainwashed. Seriously, this man was ready to do a 6 hour drive back and forth to make his kid happy. He wondered how much more guilt he could take before he just broke down.

"That's... too much. You don't have to do that for someone like me," Danny replied sighing.

"Someone like you? Daniel, you're a great kid. You know I'd do anything for you," Richard replied lightly punching his shoulder.

Danny laughed nervously, trying to play it off. He remembered his real dad. He remembered the way Jack used to ruffle his hair, the way they used to make fudge together. He missed that so much. He should have felt like this moment was fake, that Richard was just like a puppet, but the man was so genuine that he just couldn't. To Richard he was genuinely his son. To Richard he was their adopted child, someone they helped raise. But Danny knew he was a parasite, a parasite that didn't deserve any of this.

There were kids like Harry who deserved this. Harry who was kind, innocent and hardworking. Harry who despite all the abuse tried harder just so he could be loved. It should have been Harry who received this love, not him, not the boy who failed his family, who now meant absolutely nothing to them.

"I can tell when you're sad Daniel. You can always talk to us you know?"

He wanted to confess then and there. He wanted to tell this man the truth. He deserved the hate Richard would give him after he found out and toppled the man's life upside down. He deserved to be alone and hated for what he had done, but when that warm comforting hand wrapped around his body, he felt repressed tears stream down his face, his body shaking with sobs.

So why did he crave this touch?

It had been 4 days since the move. Richard found himself relaxing despite it. Almost fervently his son would jump up and go do his work around the house. He had adopted the kid after a year of marrying Tammy. They had lived together for 5 years after that, and now she was finally pregnant with a child after years of being infertile. Maybe Daniel felt threatened by the baby. Maybe he felt like he wouldn't be loved if they had a biologically related son.

That was ridiculous. He'd told Daniel that he'd love him the same. He'd made sure his son understood that. The boy had hardly showed a sign of jealousy for the last 6 months of Tammy's pregnancy. Ever since the move he seemed different. He worked around the house like it depended on his life, like he was trying to pay them back. But they were family and that shouldn't have even mattered. Tammy enjoyed how pampered she was by the boy, but even she was beginning to worry.

Then Daniel had cried that night, sobbing into his arms like a man who had lost everything. Richard knew that cry. He'd heard it from the families of victims who had lost everything in war. Whole families murdered and killed, some because of rebel factions, others because of stringent dictators. He had been a man of war. He was well versed with that haunting sound of loss.

But to hear it from his own son...

Then he began noticing other things, like how Daniel became obsessed with the neighbours child. How he would point out not so subtly that Harry was too 'skinny' or that there was something wrong going on. Richard wondered if the boy was being bullied or if it was abuse. Then suddenly Daniel stopped. He invited Harry over but he didn't point anything out. He simply looked defeated.

Richard caught the teen sitting outside that night, looking into the sky, his body _glowing_ for some reason. He knew Danny's features were oddly alien, some even said _ethereal_ in nature, but in that moment Richard almost thought he could imagine his child disappearing into the air as a silvery light. He felt cold and brief, like a memory one could barely grasp...

And then he realised that he did barely remember this son. He remembered oddly specific memories of birthday parties, and taking them out for lunch, but when he tried to remember his time with his wife he caught glimpses of other memories, ones where he fought with Tammy as they travelled to fertility clinics, where they argued that they would never have a child... but then they had Daniel right? They never argued about having a child because they had adopted Daniel.

Suddenly as he looked at the sad glowing boy on his front porch, he understood that this... this wasn't real. Richard felt his knees go weak. What was he thinking? That was ridiculous! This was his son Daniel, the one who he adopted and raised.

"Y-you aren't..."

The boy turned around, icy blue eyes narrowing before worry seeped into them. He got up and moved closer to him. Richard stepped back, his fake leg stumbling heavily. Before he fell, the boy caught him and put him on the chair. He looked into those foreign blue eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Daniel, what's going on?" he asked. "Am I going crazy, for a second I swore you weren't my..."

No he couldn't say that. The boy was clearly already worried if he was going to be replaced by the baby. He couldn't break his son's heart if he really was just crazy. He looked into those blue eyes and saw realisation. He gulped. Had he hurt his son? His _son_?

"My powers aren't as powerful anymore it seems," the boy sighed.

"Powers?" was all Richard managed in his panic.

"You figured me out... I'm not really your kid."

"Y-yes, you are we. Just because we adopted you doesn't mean we-"

"You didn't adopt me," the teen sighed and looked away, guilt written on his face.

"What do you mean? How is this possible?" Richard asked slumping on the chair.

He didn't adopt Daniel? How? He would remember _adopting_ a bloody kid! He remembered living a life with the child! Yet he also _knew_ deep down inside that it wasn't real. His stomach churned. How much of his life was real?

"I'm sorry," the teen apologised, voice cracking painfully. "You and Tammy are amazing people and I... I'm going to hurt you. I don't even know if I can make you forget anymore. I don't have any more energy to-"

"Make us forget?!" Richard exclaimed in growing anger. "Don't you even think of it! Explain what is going on right now!"

He hadn't meant to get angry, or to scream, but he was panicking and the idea of not only finding his life was fake, but to also forget his son on top of it all was just too much. He looked at the broken child in front of him and thought back.

"Your friends... they didn't pick up because they weren't real," he whispered.

The boy flinched but quickly schooled his face. He nodded.

"I'm not your son. People know me as Danny Phantom. I'm a ghost."

Richard would have scoffed if everything wasn't so confusing right now. Daniel's- _Danny's_ voice was so convincing he just waited for a more in depth explanation.

"I am on the run," the boy continued, eyes darting around to make sure they were alone. "I usually alter people's memories and restore it to normal once I leave. No one ever remembers I exist."

The teen has said the last part with so much pain that Richard wanted to hug him. Then he remembered that this wasn't his son. This was an impostor who had implanted fake memories into him and his wife so he could hide. The idea was so ridiculous he couldn't believe that he believed it himself.

"Why did I figure it out then?" Richard asked, trying his best to stay as neutral and as calm as he could.

"I have to feed this medallion with my energy every night. My reserves have been fading little by little and... altering people's memories takes a lot out of power."

Richard didn't trust himself to speak. He shut his mouth and waited for the boy to continue. This was a lot to take in. 6 years of his life was fake.

"I will restore your real memories if I could, but I don't have enough power and it looks like it'll come back on its own."

The teen got up before going on his knees and bowing so deeply that Richard didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry. I... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I will leave this instant."

"No! Don't leave," Richard said quickly before he steadied himself. "Just... this is a lot to take in alright."

"You shouldn't have had to... you are a very good man, and I took advantage of it."

"Who are you running away from?" Richard asked.

The boy stiffened, eyes narrowing as he began looking around. He was glowing brighter, something Richard knew was hardly noticeable in the daylight.

"I shouldn't tell you. It'll only put you in unnecessary danger."

"You came to live with us so we need to know what it is," Richard replied sternly.

"I promise they won't be a problem anymore," Danny assured.

"And who said you would be leaving?" Richard asked raising a brow.

"But- but you found out? Don't you hate me now?" the teen asked weakly.

"Hate you? A little confused, overwhelmed, hurt... but hate is not one of them. Daniel... Danny, I can see that you're not doing this because you want to. I need to have my real memories back eventually but... you were my son, fake or not."

Richard had to catch himself as his voice cracked with emotion. He steadied himself. Even if this child wasn't his son, even if everything was a lie, he couldn't just leave the boy to suffer alone. He remembered the way he had cried. That heartbreaking sound was _real_. He couldn't leave him now, real or not.

"I... you're too kind," Danny replied with a small self-deprecating smile on his face. "I don't deserve it. Don't you understand I used you like a- like a _parasite_! You should hate me..."

Richard hugged the boy. His son. This wasn't his son, but those memories, fake or not was all he had. He hoped they showed how real the boy's behaviour was, because if it was any indicator of what kind of person Danny was, then he couldn't bring himself to hate the kid.

"The person you are, if my fake memories were anything to go by, is a good person. You were that person the last few days Daniel. You aren't as bad as you think," Richard said hugging the boy.

"You don't have to..."

"I insist. Plus where are you going to go now that your powers are depleted?"

"I didn't think of it..." Danny admitted.

"Stay with us... I'll talk to your-" he paused, "Tammy, about it."

The boy nodded, eyes wide and in awe. Richard led him back into the house, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't disappear.

* * *

A/N Holy hell! I didn't think so many people would respond to this story (OoO) I'm so honoured! Honestly I've written a lot for this story already but seeing so many reviews makes me want to continue it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Minxiboo- Thanks for reviewing first! Ayy! Yes I realised that I forgot to add line breaks to the first chapter. I went through and added them so hopefully now it's a lot more clear who is speaking!

WolvesLament- Geeze I'm blushing :"))) I'm so glad you liked the story! Yes a lot of the mystery hopefully stays mysterious and unravels through the story. Danny has his own backstory separate to the Voldemort plotline, that will eventually converge. Hopefully I can maintain the mystery for you 3

Shifter2099- Thanks for the review! Yes I'm definitely continuing now because of all the reviews!

Jenna Gem- Hahaha yass! I'll definitely keep going! Thanks for the supporting reviews!

MewNeko22- Thanks for the review! Yup I'll do my best to make more chapters now that I know everyone likes it!

IF-Today-Was-Different- Wow I'm glad you liked the idea. I wanted to make something different. I'll definitely be putting out more chapters! Thanks for the review! You're an absolute champ

Amari45- I'm so glad you think it's new and interesting! I didn't want to hash out the same story because I'm also writing a Dick is Danny's brother story and that's been done to death XD. Danny is definitely going to have an ummm... _interesting _relationship with the magical community.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

* * *

Danny didn't understand. Why hadn't Richard kicked him out. Why hadn't he been mad or terrified? Danny slumped down onto the couch, hands travelling down his face slowly as he took in a deep breath. He had stopped by here to help Harry. The objective was to get the kid to a new home and then leave.

But he couldn't. Harry was meant to be there for a reason. Danny realised that now. Vernon and Petunia weren't wizards, they were simply ordinary people, what the British wizard kind liked to call muggles. The only conclusion he could come to was that someone powerful had made a blood barrier for a reason. They were, in some sick sense, trying to keep the boy safe.

And that's when Danny finally felt the magic power coming from Harry. The boy was a wizard and he didn't even know it. Someone was keeping him here with a powerful protection ward.

And now he was sitting in a room, the threat of exposure on his heels. His powers were dimming by the day, his human body weakening and turning ghostly by the second. It had only been 3 years and already he had failed. He still had an eternity left to take care of Clockwork's core and he already failed.

"D-Daniel, c-come on the jokes over now. Tell your dad to cut it out," Tammy stammered with a worried smile.

"I... I'm sorry," he whispered.

He was jerked up by his shirt. The women looked at him with wide tearful eye, jerking about in frantic desperation. Her whole body was shaking.

"No I refuse to believe it! You are my son! Show me proof!" she shouted.

Danny flinched away, and she noticed she was gripping him too tight. Her hold eased and she dropped the teen onto the couch. He sat down, eyes closing as the guilt tore at him.

"I'm not your son. I'm a monster," he said, voice hollow.

He gripped his palms before opening them to reveal a perfectly circular ball of ice. He looked away, anywhere but at the women he had possibly broken.

"N-no... no," she whispered, before staggering away.

Richard tried to stop her, calling out her name, but she roughly pushed him away and shut the door closed to her room. Danny saw Richard walk forward before stopping and running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"It wasn't meant to end this way," he whispered. "Why did you tell her you were a monster."

Despite his best efforts, his voice carried an accusatory tone. Danny shivered, feeling the brunt of the impact. He looked down in shame.

"I... I don't know..."

"Yes you do," Richard said as matter of factly.

Yes he did. He said it because he wanted them to hate him. He deserved their fury and punishment. He didn't speak but his silence spoke for itself. Richard looked at him with disappointment and sorrow.

"Even looking at you now it's hard to believe it was all fake. I need to know Daniel- Danny, are you going to hurt my wife?"

"No!"

"Then you are still welcome to stay. We- we just need some time to process."

"I understand," Danny croaked.

Richard left him. Suddenly the house felt so empty.

* * *

Harry enjoyed these small trips with the teen. He was nothing like the other older boys in the neighbourhood. He was casual, alert at all times and yet he took everything one thing at a time. It was almost like he was a lost soul, someone untethered to any specific place or relationship. Harry was afraid that at any moment he let go, Daniel would fly away, simply disappearing like the wind.

When the other teens approached Daniel, asking why he was hanging out with a kid, Daniel just said 'Good company is rare', and left it at that. Harry had expected the older boys to pick on him after that but instead they seemed to lay off, holding some form of respect or another for his brutal, to the point honesty. Daniel was distant, mysterious, caring, alert, laid back, and a multitude of contradictory things, but the most notable trait of his seemed that he was beyond the everyday squabbles. He lived outside this metaphorical pecking order the town had created. He wasn't well known, nor was he invisible; he wasn't outgoing, nor was he an introvert. To many people outside of Harry he could have just as well been an afterthought.

Maybe that was why Harry was afraid he would disappear.

He had lived his whole life as a pariah of sorts. Left to be overlooked but still unwelcome. Kids somehow picked up on his weaknesses, understood that he was uncared for, and seemed to either find that disconcerting or something to pick apart and abuse. He had lived his whole life unloved and yet he felt like he was grounded here by some metaphorical chain waiting for someone to break it. He had hoped Daniel would break it, would fly him away into the happy life he dreamed of so often.

Now that he looked at the teen, he wasn't so sure. He like many other kids, could sense when things were wrong. He saw the subtle hunch of Daniel's shoulders, the way his eyebrows scrunched together so subtly, how his posture was tight and wound up. He looked about ready to either bolt or crumble into a heap.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked, making sure not to point out what he saw.

"I was thinking, do you want to go to the park?"

"Other kids are usually there," Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"Yeah..."

Now was his chance. He needed to say it now!

"Can you take me with you?!" he blurted out.

"Take you where?" Daniel asked raising a brow.

"Away, you know, wherever it is your running of to," Harry continued, voice hopeful.

The teen seemed to grow rigid. His already wound up form turned almost completely still, before he took in a deep breath and sighed defeatedly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said looking away.

"Yes you are," Harry replied, hurt that Daniel had lied to him. "I know you are. You didn't have a room in your own house, and there wasn't any of your stuff lying around. You always had a bag full of important stuff in it and it looked like you were preparing to leave at any moment."

The teen blinked in shock, before once warm, inviting blue eyes turned icy and distant.

"I can't take you with me," he replied, voice even and quipped.

"B-but you've been always saying stuff about leaving my home, and moving elsewhere. I-I thought you were-"

"-what gonna take you away so we could live a perfect life like a happy family?! Welcome to the real world kid! Everyone is alone in this world!" the teen snapped, body leaning forward with rage.

Harry almost thought he saw Vernon. His body shook before he ran off. He heard Daniel call after him but he didn't dare stop.

Despite running as fast as he could, some part of Harry knew that if Daniel had really come after him, he would have caught up by now. The thought was even more disheartening. He pushed past the town and stood outside the edge of the forest. He had never travelled so far out of the town but it made him feel calm, almost free.

He could run away and no one would care. Not his teachers, not his classmates, and definitely not his family... not even Daniel... his only friend.

Harry squatted on the ground, tears finally falling as his small frame shook from the sobs. He had never felt so alone, so unimportant in his whole life. He had continued to grieve when he was suddenly jolted from his crying by a hand to his shoulder. Harry jerked away, startled, as he looked up to see a man.

Two dark eyes glinted at him, a smile showing two false silver teeth, and a body that was lanky and somehow infinitely looming over him. Harry looked up in confusion, a very large part of him screaming for him to run away. The man's friendly smile definitely hid some sinister emotion behind it... but Harry had misjudged before. He had thought Daniel was his friend.

"Why are you crying boy?"

"I'm not crying," he replied desperately rubbing his eyes.

"I know how ya feel, I do. People throw us out like used cloth. It's because little scrawny children like you aren't what they want around. Just another runt to feed, another boy to work."

Harry didn't know why this man was saying such harsh words. It was so... true. Harry balked at the thought. It hurt because it was true. No one wanted him. He was just the freaky little runt that lived under the stairs, mistreated and forgotten.

"For people like us, it's better to just sleep early don't ya say so?"

The man had somehow gotten behind him in the time they spoke. Harry felt spindly fingers wrap around his shoulders, the touch hot on his skin. He winced and tried to run away. His yelp was cut short as he was yanked back by a hand on his mouth, his small body unable to get away from the firm grasp. He was carried up, one hand around his torso while the other moved to his neck. Fear, and desperation made him kick and scream, the burning hands making him feel exactly like the time he had dropped the iron on his feet. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision, but he continued fighting the tighter grip around his throat. He felt the air cut from his passage.

A rather harsh sound of energy shot above him, and Harry gasped as he was dropped onto the ground. Scrambling away, he was slowly able to see where the struggle was coming from. Daniel had pounced on the man... no beast? The creature underneath the teen looked like the scraggly thin human from before, however now it seemed more translucent, eyes glowing purple as it bared its teeth.

"Harry run!" Daniel screamed, face panicked.

The creature dug its sharp claws into the teen's side, forcing the boy off its body. Harry scrambled away, but couldn't begin to peel his eyes away from the scene. The creature turned to him again, but Daniel rammed it from the side, forcing a makeshift stick into its abdomen.

"You will have to do better than that kid!" the creature laughed as it slashed him away.

"Daniel!" Harry screamed.

The teen smashed hard into a tree, his body falling limp onto the ground. Harry turned to the monster looking at him with hungry eyes.

"I _will_ do one better!"

The teen clapped his hands together, a blast of green energy slamming into the creature. Harry gasped as he stumbled back. Daniel's eyes were green, and not the normal everyday green but a glowing, toxic green.

Danny shot the ghost down. His very being was screaming at him to unleash his energy, his reserves growing by the second. This was what he was created to do, what he had withdrawn himself from, for 3 long arduous years. He was obsessed with protecting, and he was finally able to do it.

"You messed with the wrong ghost," Danny said, the medallion glowing on his chest.

The ghost seemed to notice it and shrunk back in fear. It sensed the power growing within him and understood his name. Oh how long had it been since someone knew of his name?

"D-Danny Phantom," it squeaked.

_Yes!_ He revelled in its spoken familiarity. Names were power. He was finally getting his back. When he looked down at the shivering, groveling ghost, a frown settled on his face. He couldn't leave it alive. Not anymore. If it survived it could possibly alert others of his presence here.

"You brought this on yourself," Danny spoke quietly.

He shot his hands straight into the begging creature, and grabbed at its core. The slimy weak thing barely had enough energy to protect itself in his powered hands. Danny squeezed and broke it to pieces. The ghost shrieked, a haunting cry, one that sounded like a weak ghostly wail, before it melted out of existence. Almost as quickly as the power had come, it had left. Danny stumbled to the forest floor, breath suddenly harsh to his own ears. Protecting one person wasn't enough. He felt marginally more powerful, but not nearly as strong as he was before.

"D-daniel?"

How had he forgotten? Danny whipped his head to see a terrified looking Harry, backed up against a tree. His heart dropped at Harry's wide green eyes looking at him terrified. He couldn't use energy to make the boy forget? He had to feed Clockwork's core.

"Harry, I won't hurt you. You need to understand," Danny began.

"You killed him," the boy whispered, still breathing heavily.

It was just the shock... or so Danny hoped. He pushed himself from the ground and inched towards the boy. Harry flinched away when he put a hand on the boy's shoulders. The action made Danny wince with guilt.

"I-I am sorry for what I said earlier... you have to understand that there's a world out there that you don't know of."

"W-what was that... thing?"

"Do you remember the story I told you of Phantom?"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realisation. He looked at Danny both curious and terrified. Suddenly the world seemed infinitely larger. Larger than this small town he had wanted to escape for so long.

"You are _good_ right?"

It was an innocently simple way of categorising things. Harry was a child, Danny knew this. To Harry as long as Danny didn't harm him, he was a good guy, someone who despite his faults and nature could be trusted. Danny wasn't so sure he was a good guy. People weren't good or bad... they were simply their actions, and his actions towards Harry earlier had been anything but good.

"I won't ever hurt you," Danny promised before his expression soured. "What I said before... I didn't mean it. You don't have to be alone. I won't leave you."

Danny knew he should have kept his mouth shut, shouldn't have promised the kid anything and left silently in the night. It was probably safer for Harry if he just left and let everyone continue on peacefully. That was what he should have done, but Harry was a lonely soul, and there was nothing worse in this world than being alone.

"Come on, I'll take you home. It seems this place isn't safe anymore."

Danny looked around, making sure that no one else had happened upon this scene. Seeing that no one was around he placed a hand on Harry's back and led him away.

* * *

For the next three weeks Danny did not mention what had happened at the corner of the forest grounds. When Harry tried to bring it up, he promptly changed the subject. The boy seemed adamant to push it but Danny didn't want the kid more involved than he already was.

His life with the Allele's was complicated. Tammy would avoid him, but occasionally she let her fear slip and treated him like she had in her false memories. Danny couldn't believe he had messed with their heads this bad. Every day he tried to do everything he could so as to make sure they were comfortable. Neither one of them had to lift a finger for any of the household chores. He cooked, cleaned, brought the groceries, mowed the lawn... really anything they could possibly do he did before they could lift a finger.

He could tell Tammy was warming up to him. Richard hadn't changed. Danny didn't know how a man could remain so caring after all he had learnt. Maybe it was because he could easily differentiate between the fake implanted memories and the real ones. Danny still didn't understand why the man trusted him. Danny sure didn't trust himself.

"You're right about the Dursley's," Richard spat one night during dinner.

Danny put down his fork and knife and turned to the man with a cautious look. What had brought on this sudden realisation he wondered.

"I was over there for a brief hello and when I tried to find the bathroom frantically I had accidentally opened the room underneath the stairs," he began to explain.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes, and Tammy snickered too. She beat Danny to the obvious question.

"Why did you think the bathroom would be under the stairs?" Tammy asked with a small chuckle as she served herself more steak.

Despite this, Richard's expression remained locked in a simmering anger. Danny had hardly seen this calm man ever act like that.

"There was a bed in there, a small single size bed," he finally said, jaw clenched.

Danny looked up both out of shock and intrigue. Then suddenly he figured out what exactly that implied. He felt his throat constrict.

"There were two free bedrooms upstairs. Why would they have a room under the stairs... unless... oh my god. That poor boy," Tammy whispered.

"I had thought that maybe he was being bullied by other children," Richard muttered, eyes dark. "His own family-"

This seemed to have struck a nerve. Danny struggled to sort through what memories he could remember of Richard's. Then it struck him. He had skipped most of the man's childhood and searched through his more recent years. He didn't need memory powers to know that Richard took that somewhat personally.

"We have to call CPS," he stated grimly.

"You can't," Danny finally spoke up.

The questioning look Danny was given made him cough a little before he tried to find a way to explain himself.

"Around his house, there's a shield of protection; a blood barrier," Danny began.

"And that is?" Tammy asked raising a brow.

"Um, you might want to sit down for this," Danny chuckled nervously.

Then he tried his damned best to explain that wizards existed. Surprisingly, despite the initial looks of disbelief, the rest of the explanation went smoothly. They received it silently but seriously.

"Dear lord, first ghosts and now wizards?" Tammy breathed. "Don't tell me that vampires and werewolves exist too!"

"Actually they-" Danny began before he cut himself off. Maybe they didn't need this dumped on their heads too.

"If ghost hybrids and time masters exist, I guess it's not so far from fantasy," Richard breathed in awe. "But I fail to see how this is not a reason to protect Harry."

"Because if we try to protect him, whatever that shield was there for is useless. It's not a coincidence that he happens to be the only wizard in that house too," Danny sighed, looking every bit the frustrated teenager he was.

"But couldn't we move the shield to wherever he goes later?" Tammy asked.

"No it's a blood shield. Ironically enough his family does protect him, whether they know it or not. As long as he's with them, magic can't sense him."

The room fell silent. Danny could see the couple were trying to get their heads around the idea. The mood quickly became despondent.

"If he's been with you, away from his family, then how hasn't he been sensed yet?" Tammy asked.

Damn that woman was perceptive. Danny wondered if he'd have to give away all his secrets... he kind of owed it to them though.

"I have something akin to a spell on me. It cloaks me from magic too," Danny admitted.

"The people you're running from... they're mages?" Tammy prodded, a motherly tone taking her voice.

Danny looked away. He was being too open with them. He would tell them anything they desired, but this knowledge was dangerous and best left alone.

"They're... something of the sort," he replied with a frown. "It's best if you don't know. Wizards can learn to manipulate memories... I should know. There are people out there that could use it to extract information about me. The less you know the safer you are."

He was quickly beginning to ramble. How could he explain this to them? He dreaded what was to come if they decided he had stayed long enough. Would he let Harry down like he had everybody else in his life? Would he have to leave and break a promise once again?

"Calm down Danny," Tammy laughed.

She looked genuinely calm and that lessened his nerves. Danny blushed a light green before calming himself down. It surprised him just how much she had changed. He had expected her to continue treating him like she had when he first came out to them. Once her real memories settled in she began treating him like someone she wanted to get to know. Danny could not wrap his head around just how wonderful these people were.

"Why are you all so... so-" he began, unable to find the words.

Tammy's eyes glinted and a soft smile came on her face. Danny sunk into his chair further.

"We realised that even if the memories were fake... we had adopted you then, so what's the difference now? We just have to get to know you again."

That... that was genuinely one of the most heartwarming things Danny had ever heard. A smile lit his face up with bright energy.

"I really do love you guys"

He meant that

* * *

Several weeks passed, going by in a blur. With every day Richard thought it was a little easier to see Danny as someone new, despite the feeling of the fondness someone would have deeply for a person they knew for a long time. It was an odd feeling, too see your child, but to not truly see him, because he was never your child in the first place and in your fake memories he wasn't quite as glowy... they'd made the decision to treat Danny like a newly adopted son, and as their real memories came back slowly but surely, it came with a stark reminder of what their lives truly was like. Fighting in and out, nights crying with an empty cot after each miscarriage seemed to weigh them down.

Richard had begun to see the world in a whole new light, retrospectively and literally. He was more contemplative of his attitude to life... and he was also literally coming to terms with wizards and ghosts and the crazy legends and myths of old coming to life. It frustrated him that there was this whole world out there and a boy he had adopted who knew so much, being so unwilling to tell him anything of note.

Tammy was coming along better than expected with the pregnancy despite being perpetually tired at all times. With Danny around it didn't seem to matter much. Work that would have taken hours for both of them to finish was done in a matter of hours by the spirit. He had been surprisingly handy with gardening and all the heavy lifting around the house, despite being terrible at wood work and renovation.

"You have to drill it carefully here. Don't push the power tool too hard, let it do the work," Richard explained patiently.

Danny was holding the wooden planks with a hard to hide look of complete hate. The boy could not, for the life of him, seem to get building a cot right. Richard thought it was amusing at first. Danny had been so good at literally everything else he had done, and it was amusing to watch him finally struggle at something, but after a while it became a test in patience.

"I don't get it. Why do I keep breaking the wood?! It's not this hard wiring a board," Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I know you wanted to build the cot for little Peter, but I think maybe you should leave that for me. We wouldn't want it to be unstable would we?" Richard asked.

Danny huffed but slowly nodded his head in agreement, looking rather down.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us anymore you know. We're adopting you either way," Richard said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know," the ghost replied, looking up with hopeful yet tired green eyes.

"You can always try something new. You're good with technology aren't you?"

Danny nodded, and then the ghost's face lit up with comical glee. Richard thought he could almost see the gears and cogs turning behind those intelligent eyes. The boy jolted up.

"I'm going to make Peter something amazing!"

Richard watched the boy leave with a smile. He turned back to the cot and continued on it until he heard a knock. Turning around he saw his wife. She smiled at him gently before entering in, hands protectively around her large stomach.

"The room is coming along good," Tammy said with a smile.

"It is, Peter's going to love it here," Richard replied propping up the wooden frame before reaching for her swollen stomach.

He felt his little boy kick inside and he felt a surge of joy take over him. He was going to be a dad.

"He's going to be perfect," Richard said softly.

"He is for sure, but we also have another little problem in our hands now too." Tammy sighed.

"Daniel?"

"He's a good boy, but I just didn't think we'd skip the whole childhood stage and get straight to the teenage years... it doesn't help that he acts like you when you-"

Richard sighed and pushed his hair back from his eyes.

"When I have my flashbacks," he finished for her.

"Yes... it worries me. Someone his age shouldn't be like this. How do we even deal with it?"

"He can't go to therapy, he's still in hiding and he doesn't have a fake identity with our last name. We just have to walk him through, like the therapist did for me," Richard said.

"We can't screw this up. He might be a ghost but he's still a kid," Tammy said nervously.

Richard nodded sombrely. He remembered things he didn't want to at times like these... things he avoided for good reason. He managed to send Tammy a smile before struggling up with his good leg and walking over to the cot.

"We won't fail," he said resolutely.

* * *

Danny found himself grabbing the electrical parts he needed, quickly paying with his pocket money, before hoisting the large bags up and leaving the store. The townsfolk didn't notice him or bother him. While Danny didn't like magic, he absolutely hated attention, so he learnt how to cloak himself from both magic and attention. He might have had white hair and unnaturally bright blue eyes, but to everyone else he felt normal, and that was what mattered.

He walked home idly, as people walked by barely giving him a glance. The town was quiet and small; not an ideal pit-stop. Danny preferred loud, overcrowded places. It was easier to remain inconspicuous around the masses than in a small town. But a small town did have its upside- namely being if someone was watching him he'd definitely know. So when he walked home and a familiar chill travelled up his spine, he went rigid and ready to strike.

He didn't walk home, instead he casually took to moving to a quieter part of town near the tunnel by the park. He felt the watchful eyes of something cold follow behind him. His fingers idly played with the medallion on his chest. Protect. It whispered to him the danger it was in. A powerful core protected only by a thin layer of enchanted material, so exposed and easy to take. Danny would not allow it.

He stopped at the tunnels and finally turned around, dropping his bag and keeping his face calm.

"If you think you're being inconspicuous think again. Come out and explain yourself or I'll destroy you."

The ice in which he spoke was something he had grown accustomed to. He had come to realise that there was no room for mercy. He couldn't simply catch a ghost and release it like he had initially done. With what was at stake, he could not risk it.

A figure slithered out from the shadows and manifested into a tall humanoid shape. Danny felt his anger burn as the familiar mask on its face glowed its markings mockingly at him.

"You people never stop, do you?" Danny sighed.

* * *

A/N wooooweee soo many reviews! I feel so loved. I legit spent 30 minutes just going through all your reviews and responding and it made me soo happy that this story is getting so much love! Thank you guys for being so awesome!

Shifter2099 - Aww thanks! I'm so glad for the encouragement. It helps me continue!

Cyroclastic - I live for wholesome! Plus sibling/family relationships are so pure that I have to write them! Thanks for your awesome reviews!

Jenna Gem- I've noticed you have been reviewing and reading a lot of my work so thanks a lot! That really encourages me to continue!

Minxiboo- Who he's running from is part of the mystery :P so I can't say! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's wholesome!

SkylerHollow- Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to keep it interesting as long as I can

reader238 - To be honest I feel like you've thought more about the schematics of the blood barrier than I have :''D I'm so happy when my readers give me theories because I realise just how much smarter you guys are with stories than I am XD I'll keep that in mind

LK2- Thanks so much for your encouraging words kind sir!

Fear the Fuzzy Bear - Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm soo happy you feel that way. Your comment literally made me grin like an idiot for a solid hour! TToTT I'm so glad you're invested in my story and that you're emotionally invested in the characters! That makes me soooooooo happy. Bless you for that awesome review

PhantomFever81 - Ahh their bonding is soo pure! There's definitely going to be more. Thanks for the reivew!

michaelbenoit19- Thank you dear sir! I try to be as original as I can be!

Dark side of your smile- Ahh don't you hate child servitude :((( Thanks for the review! Hopefully Harry won't be a house elf for long

ZeroExia - Yaay I'm so glad you find it intriguing

Az The Dragon - Yesss. The blood barrier is there for a reason! Also I'm so honoured by your review! I try my best to write my fanfictions like I would write a novel, and so I tend to stay away from info dumps and try my best to write natural character progression. It's really hard to do because it's not like a novel where you write the whole story and then go through and edit your work. You instead post chapter by chapter so planning a ahead is important and consistency is hard! But I like the challenge! Thank you so much for your well thought out review!

Kimera20- Thanks Kimera, I love that you read all my stories! You're awesome!

xTCatxx- I'm so glad you like this story! I'm definitely continuing it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Unexpected News

* * *

You have something we want boy, and now we know where you are," the ghost replied leering at him behind the mask.

"You won't have me for long. We all know I'm the king of hide and seek," Danny said, posture straightening as he smirked.

"I'll be happy destroying you before you can run like a coward," the ghost hissed rushing him.

"Good luck with that," Danny replied as he dodged the ghost, finding his movements oddly more fluid and powerful than before... maybe it had to do with his urge to protect his new family. He shrugged off the thought as he focused back on the fight.

"And once I bring you back to Master he will give me the recognition I deserve!" the ghost cackled.

"Daddy issues much," Danny laughed.

The ghost growled, throwing purple energy at him. Danny threw up a shield and pushed the energy back at the creature. It hissed and shot back, long black arms scratching the gravel before it flipped up onto the walls. Danny flung ectoblasts at the creature, who despite the arm wound, scurried easily across the bridges roof and flung behind him across the canals.

Danny sidestepped another swing before bringing down a palm on the ghost. It slammed to the ground, grunting in pain before phasing through and reforming behind him.

"What was all that about destroying me again?" Danny asked chuckling.

The creature hissed in irritation. "You cannot end me! You'll find it quite a hard task!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Danny said rushing the ghost.

The creature tried to dodge but Danny activated his ice powers despite his reserves being severely depleted. He froze it's legs still before slamming his hands into its chest, cutting through flesh as he searched for its core. The ghost screamed in violation, seemingly shocked by the ruthelessness of the attacker, as its body dematerialised.

"You think you can come and threaten my life and get away with just a scratch," Danny said darkly. "You've taken everything from me. Don't think I won't take it back."

The creature's wails were pitiful and desperate. It clawed at Danny's hands, body trembling as it's black and green form melted. Danny soon found the core and his blue eyes merged with a toxic green as he grabbed at the metaphysical object within the ghost. He felt it's fears and desires and he crushed them.

The shrieks and cries slowly died down with the struggle as the creature turned into a black goo and seeped into the ground. Danny held a single shattered remain of the core in his hands. Odd. It should have dematerialised by now, with nothing to tether it to the world. He had shattered it.

"It's fine. I destroyed it," he sighed, feeling the anger and adrenaline receed to a feeling of tiredness.

He'd only been doing this for 3 years and already it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of fighting and running and murdering. He took life, whether it be the existence of the undead, or the lives of the people he lived with. He took it and abused it and he didn't want to, but what he wanted didn't matter. What needed to be done was what mattered.

He needed to leave.

He'd spent so much time in this small town that he'd been spotted after a year of successfully avoiding the Clan. He needed to go... they couldn't remember.

Danny sighed as he picked up the equipment and electrical supplies he had bought. He had been excited for Peter... the little boy who could very well be his next sibling. He was excited to live with Tammy, a new mother and a woman with a striking resemblance to his old sister. He was happy to have known such a great man like Richard, who despite his troubled past was such a kind, considerate soul. Then there was Harry... a kid who he thought was another boy to save and a kid who he had ended up falling for. He couldn't leave Harry now. He couldn't leave him after becoming the closest thing to family the boy had.

But he had to, because it wasn't what he wanted but what was needed to be done.

He walked to his new home, a home where he was free to talk about what was really going on. Placing a hand on the now familiar metal doorknob made Danny feel ill. He turned it slowly and made his way into the modest house, feeling the dreaded weight of what he was going to do.

They couldn't know.

"Oh Danny, you're back!" Tammy said with a grin. "Do you want to tell me what exactly it was you're making for Peter?"

Danny looked at the shopping bag and frowned. He wouldn't be able to finish making it for Peter in time if he left now. He noticed he had been out of it for too long and plastered on a smile as he looked back at the pregnant woman.

"It's a secret. You'll just have to see," he said smiling.

"Ok, ok honey. Now set out the plates. We're going to have lunch."

Danny robotically got to work on the kitchen, hating just how normal all of this was. He could almost imagine Jazz and him bickering as he grouched about chores. He shook his head and started going back to work.

Richard eventually came down too, and everyone was sitting down at the table, eating food and talking amiably like they were a normal family. They would still be, but they wouldn't remember him... Peter took in a deep breath. He needed to do it now. Make them forget before he got cold feet. He moved to stand up when he heard a sudden cry. Tammy was clenching her face in pain and then he noticed the water on the ground.

"She's going into labor! Quick Daniel get her into the car."

Danny nodded. He jumped up, and gently picked up the woman with his inhumane strength and flew her outside and through the car door. He sat her up in the back seat, holding her hands as she breathed deeply. Her pain turned into joy as she gave him a tentative grin.

"Danny, he's coming," she breathed.

It was earlier than expected but they didn't have time to worry about it. Richard was up in the front seat a second later, starting up the car and driving as quickly and safely as he could to the hospital. Danny had one hand on the mother and another on the seat, ready to turn the car intangible if it came to it, and ready to grab Tammy if she needed his support.

His heart pounded in both excitement and fear... mostly fear. He had no idea how any of this worked. He'd briefly seen what happens in sex ed class, but beyond that he had no real knowledge. Tammy was clearly in pain, and Richard looked panicked and happy. It was all a mess of emotions.

He barely remembered the drive to the hospital. All he remembered was the stretcher taking her into a room, while he was left outside. He wasn't registered legally as a family member, so he had to wait outside. And the next 12 hours or so he found himself pacing around the hospital with a worried look. He eventually turned invisible and phased through the wall to make sure Tammy was alright.

When the baby came out, Danny had never seen something so beautiful. He was used to blood and screaming. People did that often when they died. There was no doubt about how acquainted to death he had become. But there was no death in these blood and screams; only life. He felt his core call out in joy at the sight and then he saw the new mother hold her son for the first time and the new father shed tears of joy.

When the doctors left he turned visible and walked slowly, reverently towards the child. Tammy and Richard smiled at him, and Richard handed him the boy. Danny took the baby in his arms and was surprised by just how small the child was. He found himself grinning stupidly at the small bundle in his arms.

"He's perfect," Danny breathed.

"Of course he is. The little guy takes after me after all," Richard said with a big smile.

"Oh the horror," Tammy laughed.

Danny felt almost sad to relinquish hold of the child back to Tammy. He looked at Peter and he felt his will break.

He couldn't leave them, not now... maybe not ever.

* * *

Harry didn't have many friends. There was Sarah who was pretty and nice, but she was nice to everyone, and she was too popular to hang out with him. The teachers were nice too, but it was their job to be nice. The only friend Harry really had was Daniel, a ghost he was worried would leave at any moment. Harry knew he shouldn't be hanging out with Daniel. His parents didn't like freaky things, but oddly enough they liked Daniel. No one thought his white hair was weird, or that him glowing was not quite normal. Sometimes it seemed Harry was the only one to ever notice, and it made him feel special, but in times like this when he was sitting alone in the playground he felt like the freaky little boy he was.

It had been raining and the muddy puddles in the playground made most of the kids want to play elsewhere. Harry wanted to as well, but when it was sunny out he'd never have a go at any of the play equipment, so he found himself sitting on the swing after wiping away the water as best he could. He watched the other kids play inside with their groups and he frowned, a feeling of longing gripping him. It faded as quickly as it came, when he saw Dudley's friend Travis walk over. The boy wasn't as fat or as big but he was bigger than Harry and a lot meaner. Harry felt his hands clench around his small lunch box protectively. He'd barely finished eating it, and he didn't get enough food at home so he had to eat more at school.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Want a friend?" Travis teased.

"I'm fine," Harry replied defensively.

"Then let's be friends. Give me your sandwich I'm hungry," Travis said, grabbing the swinging seat and stopping it.

"Its my food," Harry replied defensively.

"But friends share so giveme," the other boy said grabbing the container.

Harry grew angry and defensive. He wouldn't let the boy take his food. He was so sick and tired of being pushed around. Why was he always picked on? He kept a firm hold of the lunch box and didn't let go. He didn't want to fight back because he needed to be good. If they just knew he was good then they'd eventually come around, but he was so tired of being pushed around. Travis was not taking his defiance well and yanked the lunch box harder. Harry jerked forward but didn't let go.

"Give it to me!"

The commotion was drawing a crowd and Harry blushed as he saw Dudley snicker along with a few other children. It only made him grab the lunchbox tighter. Travis struggled with him for a while, until he realised he couldn't get it free from the stubborn Harry and then a devious smile took his face. Harry so caught up on pulling it towards himself that he realised too late that Travis had let go. He found himself falling backwards onto his butt. The resounding splash from the muddy ground soaked his sandwhich and he felt the biting cold seep into his pants.

Travis stood above him with a victorious grin, Dudley laughed as he gave his friend an approving look. Harry lamented the loss of his only real meal for the day, scrambling to his feet to save himself some dignity. It all crumbled the moment Dudley spoke out.

"Hahaha the freak pooped his pants!" Dudley exclaimed.

A dozen of the children began laughing and Harry blinked back tears, as embarrassment wracked his body. His whole backside was brown now, staining one of the few pair of pants he had and his food lay on the ground inedible. Still the worst thing was the feeling of eyes on him.

_Freak_

_Wrong_

He shook his head, refusing to let them see him cry, instead he balled his hands and took it. A teacher came running up and dispersed the crowd, scolding them and shooing them away. The lady helped Harry clean himself up as best she could before leaving him to class. To everyone else it was just childish playground fights, but to Harry it was more. It was humiliating and demeaning, and it only seemed to make him feel like he could never be like the others.

At least he had Daniel

But the teen was taking care of the baby today. Harry found himself oddly resentful of the new Allele child. Daniel was the only one in his life who liked him... maybe it was because Daniel was weird too. He shook that thought from his head. Daniel was like a superhero. Harry was just a freaky little boy.

He found that the rest of the day went by painfully slowly. He felt gross despite having cleaned most of the mud of himself. His chest hurt a little more every time someone laughed at him.

When it was finally time to go home he walked behind Dudley, his bag as low as he could have it behind his back to cover up the mud. His head was down, and his eyes seemed to stay on the path, so if it wasn't for Dudley's squeak, he wouldn't have noticed an oddly dressed man outside his home. The man turned to them, and Harry knew he wasn't human. He felt like Daniel. He tugged on Dudley's sleeves, feeling a trickle of fear travel down his spine, but even his usually brave cousin didn't seem to be faring much better than him.

"Ahhh do you children live here?" The man asked.

"We don't talk to strangers. Especially strangers with masks," Harry blurted out.

The man seemed a little shocked by his outburst. Then long black arms stretched out and brushed his cheeks. Dudley squeaked besides him, eyes wide and forehead sweating. Harry could feel the pressure almost push him to his knees. It felt like the air around him had gotten thicker.

"Little boys like you should listen to adults when they speak, or you might just be in for a punishment," the creature said, voice chilling despite its pleasant tone.

"T-this is our house!" Dudley nodded.

"Good boy. Now tell me. Are you hiding Phantom here?"

Harry tried to school his expression, but he was caught off guard by the question. The creature seemed to have picked up on his reaction because it seemed to instantly ignore Dudley and focus entirely on him. Harry wished his cousin for once could be the one to pull them away, to be stronger like he was at school.

"You know boy. You will tell me what I wish to know," the creature hissed, voice becoming quicker.

"I-I don't know anything!" Harry exclaimed despite his fears.

"Lying will only lead to more pain," the creature said lunging to grab him.

Harry went to block his face, and he felt some kind of power leave him as the creature fell backwards. For a moment Harry and Dudley just stood outside, frozen in shock, but the moment the creature twisted its body on the ground Harry snapped back to their situation. He grabbed Dudley's arms, this time not to grab his attention, but to pull the bigger boy into the house and away from the creature. He rushed towards his lawn, barely managing to duck as the creature swiped at him. Harry practically threw his cousin towards the front porch as he ducked away from another strike, landing flat on the pavement outside his lawn.

The creature growled, angry and imposing and everything in Harry screamed at him to run away. He dodged another swipe from the large claws, watching in horror as the concrete was ripped away. Then the hands went to grab Harry's feet and he tumbled onto the lawn. He closed his eyes, waiting to be grabbed, or worse, to be slashed apart like the concrete, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the creature standing outside his lawn, hissing as it held its ebony black arms, now charred by something. It reached for him again and hissed back in pain as some invisible barrier surrounding his lawn burnt it.

"Cursed blood barrier," the creature cursed. "You may know magic child, but we have a few tricks of our own. Do not presume to feel safe!"

With that said, the creature dissipated into smoke, leaving the two children confused and scared. Harry stumbled backwards and onto his feet, eyes wide and breathing hard as he turned to Dudley who was in much the same state. For once his bully of a cousin didn't seem to have any words. Both 9 year olds just stared at eachother in silent shock.

It didn't seem to last long though. Dudley's fear turned towards Harry. His face turned red, like it normally did before he threw a tantrum.

"You," he pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "Mom and dad were right about you! You're a freak! You brought him here didn't you?!"

"N-no I didn't! I don't know who he is!" Harry protested.

"It said you were protecting Phantom! You brought it here!"

Harry's mind stopped and then focused in on the encounter. Phantom... the creature was a ghost like Daniel, like Phantom. It had all sounded like such a fairy-tale before this. The encounter in the forest edge seemed like a dream, a one of event so bizarre that it couldn't possibly happen again in Harry's mundane everyday life, yet it had happened again. It was after Daniel, the only good thing in his miserable life.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad! They'll finally kick you out!" Dudley shrieked.

"No you can't tell them!" Harry squeaked. "You just can't!"

"You can't do anything about it freak!" Dudley said opening the door quickly and running in.

Harry frantically chased after him, heart beating so quickly he was afraid it would pop right out of his chest. They couldn't know. They would think he was a freak, that he was wrong. If they knew then everything they said about him would be true. He felt hot tears blur his vision as the sudden adrenaline from before spiked and Harry tackled Dudley to the ground. The larger boy yelped in surprise as he slammed into the wooden corridor.

Harry felt the shame and resentment inside of him crack. They couldn't know! He grabbed Dudley's collar and with uncharacteristic strength pulled him up only to slam him back down.

"Get off me freak!" Dudley cried.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Harry cried.

"Stop you're hurting me!" Dudley cried, fat tears falling down his face as Harry put pressure on his neck.

No they couldn't know. He was so close. So close to being normal like they wanted. So close to not being wrong. He could do it. He hadn't fought back today like a good boy! He had taken the humiliation silently so he wouldn't cause any trouble! He always listened! He always obeyed! He took his punishments silently because he was so close to being normal!

Dudley could not ruin this for him! He couldn't!

Dudley's blue eyes seemed to dart around in fear, his red cheeks turning even more red and puffing out like a tomato. Harry had never hurt Dudley. He never had the strength too, but he was doing it now. He saw the blue eyes roll back as the boy stopped clawing at him and Harry let go, his adrenaline dying down.

"Dudley?"

Harry's eyes shot up to see Petunia looking at him with wide fearful eyes. In almost a second she had scaled the length of the corridor and like a mother on a mission she grabbed Harry and threw him off her son with incredible strength. Harry hit the back of the stairs, his back hitting the edge and falling down with a painful cry.

Dudley's sharp gasp as he was finally let go of turned into hacking coughs as she struggled to sit up. Petunia had her arms around her child, watching him with wide fearful eyes as he hacked and coughed, red cheeks slowly turning to a normal colour. Vernon ran in not to much later and seeing the situation turned a bright red from anger himself. He strode towards Harry and yanked him up by his arms.

"What were you thinking you brat! Have you lost your mind?!"

Harry felt the tears threaten to come back and looked away, only for his uncle to pull his face back up to look at him. Harry had never seen the man so angry, and he felt the phantom pains of years of hits shoot through him at once. Then almost too quickly fat hands slammed across his face with such ferocity that it had his head crack onto the stair railings. He heard yelling and screaming.

_FREAK_

_WRONG_

_USELESS_

The words muddled up in his head, the world having gone slightly fuzzy and unstable, yet it still hurt, more than the stinging pain on his back or his cheeks or even the pounding in his head. It hurt because they had been calling him a freak for so long, but now he knew... they knew and now he did too that they were in fact right.

* * *

Danny melded the last few wires into the circuit board before taking his makeshift ectoplasm battery and connected it to the wires. He watched with a wide smile as it lit up his creation. He'd been working on it for weeks. He felt a little bad not having finished it before Peter came out, but the little baby had been eager to come out earlier than expected.

Danny picked up his creation, a mechanical hanging crib toy of the solar system. Of course since it was his present it couldn't be just any crib toy, no his was special. The rings on Saturn swirled, and there were little green clouds around Uranus. He couldn't quite bet the blue tinge he wanted from the ectoplasmic clouds but for today he had died them blue. He could find out a way to change the colour permanently later.

He opened the door and carefully took it out to the living room. Tammy and Richard were sipping some coffee while Richard tiredly pushed the cot back and forth.

"I present to you my gift!" he shouted, catching both the adults off guard, and making Richard flinch a little too violently.

"Jesus Daniel, don't scare me like that!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He kept forgetting that Richard had been in the army before. He didn't know what the man had been through but he was usually always jumpy.

"Sorry, but I just got excited to show you this!" Danny exclaimed holding out the crib toy.

He was throughly satisfied when both the parents jaws literally dropped in surprised at his creation. He was extremely proud of his creation.

"Is that a little storm going on in Mars?" Tammy asked, wide eyed.

"It looks so real? Wait is that lightning? Is this safe?" Richard asked.

"It's just a little ectoplasmic fog illusion I created. Everything in here is safe and mostly indestructible. Here let me show you."

Danny flicked Mars and the little misty storms hovering over the relatively soft ball dissipated before forming back into position. Tammy tried putting her finger into one of the storms and didn't feel a shock. She gasped in wonder.

"Jesus Daniel, this is amazing," she breathed.

"You should be an inventor," Richard complimented.

Danny soured a little at that. The man caught his flinch and Danny pushed his hair back a little disoriented.

"My parents used to he inventors," he said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry son, we didn't know," Richard said putting a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"It's ok, it's like you said; you didn't know," Danny said before fixing the hanging toys over the cot.

"Have you showed Harry what you've made?" Tammy asked.

"Actually... I've been so busy working on this that I haven't really hung out with him," Danny admitted guiltily.

"You should invite him over today. God knows the boy needs to eat something," Tammy said.

"Yeah I'll go do that now."

Danny said a quick goodbye before flying over to the Dursley household. He turned visible on the pavement and nearly tripped when he walked a step. Danny looked down to see the concrete had been broken horribly. Maybe there had been an accident. He pointed his finger at the doorbell and expertly aimed a weak shot. It wrung and no one opened for a while. Usually Harry was rushing out to meet him. Danny frowned when Petunia opened the door, looking frazzled.

"Mrs Dursley, is it okay if Harry comes over today? I made something I think he'd like to see and Peter quite likes him," Danny called out.

"I'm sorry dearie, it seems Harry's caught the flu today. He won't be able to go anywhere the poor thing."

Danny was about to speak when the woman shut the door. He closed his mouth together in a tight line, a frown taking his amiable face into worried anger. If they hurt Harry, Danny didn't know what he'd do. He really liked the kid. He was like a little brother, a weird but loving little brother.

He tentatively took a step forward and instantly regretting it. He jolted away from the shock and hissed a curse. It felt almost like his soul was tarnished by the very touch. The magic here was a lot stronger than he had envisioned. He couldn't go into the house. Maybe Harry really was sick. It wasn't like he had to always prepare for the worst right?

The thought did occur to him that maybe Harry really was sick... but it didn't account for how his core was screaming at him to protect.

With one last glance towards the house he flew away.

* * *

Zenthron looked at the halfa and grinned. His brother had come back with a broken core, barely surviving to tell his tale. The ghost would never be the same, not after what Phantom had done to him. He was more rutheless than he had been reported to be. By all accounts the young ghost was a naive protector, not a calculated fighter willing to take down his hunter. But reports have always been wrong in some sense or the other so he was not concerned.

What he did know was that Phantom had grown powerful, and now he had a location on where the boy lived. He would not be like his brother and fight the halfa alone. No he had a plan.

* * *

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong_

Harry clutched his head, his breathing hard. He wasn't wrong. He wasn't! He was good! Normal! His thoughts jumbled together into a mess, but he didn't cry, he just sat in his small bed rocking back and forth nursing his wounds. He was wrong. He didn't want to be wrong.

The door to his room opened and Harry squeaked as he was yanked out by Vernon. The man threw him onto the floor. The world was dizzy and he felt something hot trickle down his head, but Harry could still make out the furious expressions on their faces.

"We took you in boy! We fed you and clothed you! And you hurt my Dudlykins!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry jolted in fear as she stomped towards him. He'd never seen her so angry towards him. The sobbing Dudley behind her finally decided to speak up and caught her attention before she could hit Harry.

"T-there was this scary man and he said Harry had been hiding Phantom! Then he tried to kill us. I-I was trying to tell you and then this freak started chocking me," Dudley said through hiccups and sobs.

Petunia was almost instantly next to her boy, patting his hair and calming him down. Even Vernon stopped his verbal assault to pay the boy some attention. Harry just sat on the floor watching his world crumble. They'd never treat him better now. They'd never love him. He was a freak. He was wrong.

"Is this true?" Vernon hissed at Harry.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man, the rattling in his head having put him out of sorts. He felt like he was seeing double. So he just stared, wide eyed and shivering underneath the towering man.

"Answer me boy, is this true!" Vernon said, face red.

Harry nodded ever so slightly, face still set in cold shock. He was brought out of this coldness when Vernon grabbed his arm and pushed him up. Harry struggled to match the man's steps as he was yanked into the backyard. Vernon opened the basement door and Harry began begging to be let go. His head hurt, his back stung and he felt almost ready to faint. In his dizziness he tripped down the stairs and hit his knee hard on the hard rocky floor. Harry keened in pain, curling in on himself and grabbing his legs closer with clenched eyes.

"Stay down here like the wretched little thing you are and reflect on what you did," Vernon growled before closing the latch and leaving Harry in the darkness.

* * *

A/N The amount of love for this story is blowing me away. Thanks to everyone who read and followed my story it's a real honour! Here's my responding to your reviews:

One for Inspiration- Danny's in a lot of shit so it'll be a whole journey trying to help Harry out! Thanks for the review!

Ana Luisa- I'm so glad you think my work is good! I aim to please :))

SkylerHollow- Ah yes names have power in this story. It's sort of an important plot point. A lot of things are but I never really outright say it is because I like readers piecing things together as they go. I'm so glad you noticed :))

Fear the Fuzzy Bear- Your excitement for this story is sooooo contagious! It really makes me grin like crazy! Oh my god your reviews are like fuel! I'm so glad you like the characters! Again thanks for reviewing!

Timelord2511- Thanks, I'll definitely be continuing. I have written 4 chapters ahead in prep already

FallingToast- Thanks for the review! I'm so glad people think it's up to standard. One day I want to write an original novel so I want to improve enough to do that! Chapter 2 was pretty emotional. Most of the chapters will be, but I'll eventually tone down the angst. Too much at once can be like having an overdose :"))

ZeroExia- I guess you'll just have to find out (evil author laugh). Although keep in mind that I'm not canon compliant at all with this story so it could be anything.

Shifter2099- I'll do my best! Thanks for the review!

DinoPirate- Thanks for the well thought out review! Yeah Danny should open up a bit more, but past experiences have him in a little bit of a tight spot when it comes to telling people things.

Jenna Gem- Hahaha nooo! I love that you've gone through my other stories too! It makes me happy. I love any and all criticism, good and bad, and it's refreshing to see someone who does both! Also regarding the death eaters... maybe maybe not :)) I like to keep my readers guessing

rachael. - Hahaha he really did, but he was never one to really care for British Wizarding laws or any laws for that matter! He's been country hopping for a while, so he's had all sorts of encounters with the Wizarding communities around the world. He likes to stay away from them on principle XD

Kimera20- Thanks! I hope it continues getting better in the future too!

No luck fangirl- Ahhh I'm so glad its one of your favorite stories! It brings a smile on my face. I'm so honoured people think this way about my work :"))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Unravel

* * *

Danny got Richard's attention as quickly as he could. He could feel it in his gut. Something bad was going to happen. Life was going so perfectly. There was no way it would continue without another problem. He'd been lucky so far but it never lasted.

But it could last. Why not just ignore it?

He wanted to listen to that voice in his head telling him to take it easy and pretend like everything was going to stay the way it was... but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Richard, I think we need to get Harry out of there," Danny finally said.

The man turned to him and gave him a concerned look. Danny felt his stomach churn with worry. There it was again. The feeling to protect. If there was one thing in this world he was certain of, it was that he always needed to trust his core. It called for action when anyone was in need of protection, and he couldn't ignore it, especially when it came to Harry.

"Did the Dursley's harm the boy?" Richard asked, an edge in his usually calm voice.

"I didn't see it, but I can feel that something's going wrong, and I can't go in. Petunia shooed me off, telling me that Harry was too sick to go play. They've never cared before if he was sick or not," Danny said tersely.

"Daniel, you know we can't simply go in and accuse them of abuse. They can kick us out and hide the evidence," Richard sighed.

"I can overshadow whoever is doing the inspecting. That's not the issue. I'm worried about him right now. What if they're hurting him or threatening him?"

"We'll make them soup," Richard finally spoke up.

"Wha- now's not really the time for soup," Danny said in confusion.

"If we come in with fever food they'll have to let us see Harry."

Danny blinked and then smiled. Richard was a pretty smart guy. The two ran to Tammy and explained the situation. The woman got them ready and in the kitchen to cut up the ingredients as quickly as they could. Danny was ever so thankfull that the couple were as invested in Harry as he was. Looking at them jumping to help him made Danny regret ever not telling his parents. Maybe in the brief time he had with them, they could have known and been there...

"Those Dursley's," Richard cursed angrily.

Tammy put a hand on her angry husband's shoulder, and the man stopped tensing, turning to give her a small tentative smile. Danny wanted to know what exactly had happened to Richard before all this, but he quickly found his thoughts going back to Harry. He imagined so many horrible scenarios, of the Dursley's screaming at him, demeaning him, throwing him into his room and locking him in. With how abysmal the kid's confidence was, Danny was certain the couple were neglecting and actively emotionally abusing Harry, if not getting physical too. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his anger in as he worked quickly on the meal.

"If they- if they touched a hair on his head," Danny chocked out.

His amulet glowed with bright green energy, and Danny's core shouted with powerful energy. Protect. He'd almost forgot how much power other people gave him... how much meaning. When he was needed Danny felt powerful. He felt almost guilty for feeling that way. What good person would take pleasure in the power they felt when others who were in trouble needed their help?

Ghosts twist even the most innocent of obsessions

He tried not to dwell on his mother's words, or on how true it was. He tried to focus on Harry, on what was important. His nerves were at an all time high despite the incessant glowing of the amulet. Tammy finished making the soup and waved the two men a worried goodbye as she waited with her baby. Danny felt antsy in the short ride to the Dursley's. Every second felt like years.

"Do you remember the plan?" Richard asked him.

"Yeah even if it fails I can alter their memories of this event," Danny said reassuring himself.

"I thought you didn't want to use that power anymore," Richard asked.

"I don't, but it's never been about what I wanted," Danny replied with a small frown.

Richard didn't comment on that despite looking mildly concerned. The two men knew they had more worrying issues to face. Harry was an adorable kid, with a kind heart.

"Even if you save him, it won't ever go away you know?" Richard said softly.

"What won't go away?" Danny asked.

"The abuse," the man replied, with a slight frown. "Time doesn't heal what happened."

Danny paused and looked down at his lap. It really didn't heal. Sometimes the numbness came when the pain was at its worst. Richard knew. Danny saw the look of empathy in the man's eyes. It was the tired eyes of someone who had seen and experienced horrible things. There were countless of people who had experienced terrible lives, most far worse than Danny had ever been through, and his life had been a hard one.

The car parked and Danny was cut from his thoughts. He waited by the car pretending to search around for the soup while Richard walked up to the door. When Petunia stuck her head out she looked both vary and aggravated.

"Oh Richard, what a pleasant surprise to see you here today. Why did you come?"

Her voice was strained and angry. Danny was certain she would not have acted this way had she not had something to hide. He bristled with anger.

"Danny told me about how Harry was sick so we thought we could drop some soup by," Richard said sweetly.

"Is that so?"

"Would you let Danny and I in? We won't bother the poor boy, we can just drop the soup by and leave," Richard continued.

Petunia seemed to consider after that and her strained smile became slightly less worried and she nodded.

"You can come in. Let me get you some tea," she said opening the door for them.

Danny picked up the soup container and walked through the blood barrier varily, silently grateful that her permission to enter worked. He walked into the modest house and wasn't surprised to see Vernon looking mildly pissed at his wife for letting them in.

"I didn't hear about the flu going around," Richard said with forced curiosity.

"Harry's always had a bad immune system," Vernon laughed forcibly.

"Maybe Danny can go say hi. It'll raise the boy's spirits to see a friend," Richard tried.

"The boy's too tired to see anyone right now. Best leave him alone," Petunia said nervously.

"Oh the poor thing."

Richard sent Danny a look and the spirit gave a silent yes back before putting the soup away and looking rather embarrassed.

"Would you mind if I used the toilet?" he asked.

Petunia looked at Vernon almost panicking before she turned to Dudley. Much to Danny's ire she asked him to show Danny to the bathroom. Of course she whispered 'and keep an eye on him' at the end, but Danny pretended not to hear. Dudley grumbled before taking him upstairs to the toilet. Danny gave the boy and innocent smile as he closed the door. He turned invisible and intangible the moment he entered, phasing through the walls and doing a quick sweep of the upstairs room. Harry wasn't there as he had expected so he flew down into the room underneath the stairs where he was surprised to see the bed empty. His eyes caught the droplets of blood that had stained the old sheet and he felt his breath catch.

They had obviously hurt him enough to draw blood... or it could have been whatever was strong enough to break the concrete pavement outside. Either way Danny was begging to feel the almost debilitating worry take over. He scoured the whole house and didn't find Harry.

"Danny, you've been taking a while. Are you alright in there dearie?" Petunia asked, voice cracking shrill worry.

Danny snapped. He turned visible behind the woman startling her, before he grabbed her arms in a death grip and pulled her down the stairs. She shrieked as Dudley let out a cry of surprise falling on his backside. Danny practically pulled the woman down the stairs, forgoing any subtlety.

Vernon, in seeing his wife manhandled roughly, stood up, face going red with anger. One look from now toxic green eyes made him close his mouth out of fear. Even Richard stepped back at the teens sudden change in attitude. The room dropped in temperature, and an oppressive force bought its inhabitants to their knees. Danny was glowing brightly, the medallion on his chest floating up along with his now flaming hair.

"You will tell me where Harry is or I will end you"

The way in which the boy spoke was cold and low. He didn't have to raise his voice to send the whole Dursley family into a chocking panic. They were physically on their knees, sweat streaming down their face. Richard almost felt pity for the family. He was just grateful that he wasn't incurring the spirits wrath.

"I will not ask again. Where is Harry?"

Dudley squeaked before peeing himself out of fear. Vernon stuttered out something incorrigible out of fear but his mind snapped back in gear when Danny took a step forward.

"H-he's down in the cellar. P-please don't kill me!"

"Show me where he is," Danny demanded, green eyes flashing with unbidden anger.

Vernon stumbled to his feet, and nearly dropped the keys as he hastily unlocked the back door. He opened it and took the ghost out back to the cellar door by the garden bed. Vernon shakily opened the cellar door and stumbled back as the ghost pushed him away to get to Harry.

Danny stormed down the stairs and froze at the sight of Harry's limp body. The boy was laying on the stone floor, head dripping blood and body laying in an awkward angle. Danny dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse and let out a cry of relief when he felt the weak pulse. He picked up the too small boy in his arms and burried his face into the nape of the boy's neck, holding in his tears.

"Harry please... please wake up," he mumbled through chokes.

He felt powerless, powerless to save and protect and the energy he felt from before dissipated, leaving only a dull glow. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't help Harry. He didn't know anything about healing anybody. He felt an arm on his shoulder and Danny turned around to see Richard behind him, concerned eyes set in determination.

"I'll take him from here. I know how to treat injuries," Richard said.

Danny handed over the boy reluctantly. Richard took the boy to the couch and Danny looked at Harry's small form with frozen fear. Not again. Dani's form flickered where the boy lay and Danny stumbled back slightly. Danny watched on feeling incredible nervous and useless as Richard went through some tests, shining lights into the boys eyes and pressure testing his limbs.

"I-is he okay?" Danny asked.

"He has a bad concussion and his left femur is broken."

Danny felt his heart sink a little. He had seen worse abuse, with children far younger than Harry. He had witnessed countless lives of suffering. He thought he could handle this but he couldn't. It was different when it was someone you knew. His hopelessness and anger directed quickly towards the Dursley's.

"You," he spat, voice low and shrill as he pointed at Vernon. "You did this to him. You hurt an innocent child."

Vernon stumbled towards the wall, red face sweating profusely.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll do anything, j-just please don't hurt me!" Vernon begged.

Danny narrowed his eyes before swiftly grabbing the man by his collar. Suddenly the world stood still, the air went stagnant, all static sound continued in one monotone, endless and ever ceasing. Vernon gasped in the boy's grip and on the floor besides him Petunia dropped to her feat.

"Do you know where you are?" Danny asked.

His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it seemed to carry the weight of a thundering storm cloud. Vernon shook his head meekly, not trusting his voice. Danny dropped the man to the ground. The spirit then put two hands on his amulet and called for Clockwork.

"I ask for your power Clockwork. I do not ask for it lightly."

The energy fizzled angrily in his hand and Danny winced back.

"I ask for justice. I ask for the memory of one Harry Potter. I want them to experience all he has experienced through their hands a million times and more."

Danny did not take asking time a favour casually, especially after what he had done. Purple energy fizzled through his body forcibly draining whatever reserves he had gained from protecting Harry. Then it crackled out of him like untamed lightning. Danny watched on as Vernon and Petunia stumbled away futilely as the energy crackled into them. Their eyes turned bright purple, rolling into the back of their heads before they dropped down limply to the ground.

It only took a second for the world to move again, for the air to lift and the static sounds to continue as if they hadn't been a ceaseless monotone. Vernon and Petunia were on the floor crying and rocking themselves in madness. Danny was jerked from his satisfaction by a hand to his shoulder. He was roughly turned around to see a frightened looking Richard.

"What did you do to them!" the man demanded.

"I made them relive every single bad memory from Harry's perspective a million times and more," Danny replied frankly.

"It was only a second," Richard breathed.

"Time is relative," Danny replied a proud glint in his eyes.

Richard ran a hand through his hair, backing away and slumping down on the couch. He looked at Dudley in the corner, looking horrified as his parents rocked themselves, shivering with wide open eyes. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Daniel was... he had enjoyed it. Richard took in a long breath.

"You have to promise me Danny, you have to promise me you won't ever do this again," Richard said.

"But why, they deserved it," Danny replied back bitingly. "They got to feel exactly how Harry felt and more!"

Richard simply pointed at the shaking boy in the corner and Danny turned to look. The spirits look of satisfaction turned into slow realisation, and his smile turned into a small frown.

"I can... I can erase this memory for him," Danny said guiltily.

"No, you will not." Richard said pointing at the two blubbering adults. "What do you think will happen when Harry wakes up. Do you think he'll trust you after how you left them?"

"But- but they hurt him. Why would he not trust me?" Danny replied back angrily.

"What are we to you Daniel? It is not your right to dictate what we should and should not remember," Richard said sternly.

Danny paused and he felt his core scream in anger. He was doing it to protect everyone. What wasn't remembered could not hurt you. Maybe he had gone too far with the Dursley's, but he could put them back to the way they were before.

"If you don't remember you won't hurt. They won't have to remember and soon Harry won't too," Danny snapped, putting his hands up. "I'll protect him no matter what!"

"That isn't protecting Danny, that's controlling."

Danny felt his world stop.

_Ghosts twist even the most innocent of obsessions_

He put a hand on his head, letting out a loud harsh breath before turning to Richard. The man looked at him, with hard knowing eyes and Danny felt shame bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"What are we to you?" Richard asked again.

Mortals. People genuine and kind that needed his help. People who wanted to do good but didn't know what was good for them.

That's what he had thought.

It was a dangerous line of thinking. He had always trusted his core, but now he felt conflicted. Danny felt his form shiver in pain, and gripping his chest in pain he sat down next to Harry and just stared at the boy wide eyed.

"I-I didn't mean to," Danny whispered.

"I know you didn't. Not everyone is perfect kiddo. Even I need someone to set me straight sometimes," Richard replied with a kind look.

Danny didn't believe the man. He wanted to think of anything else so he coughed awkwardly.

"We can't just leave Harry here. We have to get him to a hospital."

Richard nodded. Danny picked up Harry's small light frame easily and they set him gently in the back. The drive to the hospital was uneasy and quiet.

"How are we going to explain 2 rocking adults and a traumatised child when the authorities check up on the Dursley's?" Danny asked nervously.

"You have to wait for Harry to wake up again," Richard said sternly. "Then you will give the kid the full truth. Everything that happened."

Danny felt the lump in his throat tighten but he nodded slightly. What was one more person he failed? He had a whole list of people already.

* * *

It was 3 days before Harry woke up again. The authorities had checked up on the Dursley's, and Dudley's claims at a flaming haired boy that had driven his parents mad was ultimately ignored. Richard reported the abuse, and one check over the 10 year olds body was enough to convince everyone that the allegations were true.

Danny didn't know what was going to happen to the now mad parents, but he didn't really have the mind to think about them. Harry was in shock. He didn't really remember what happened to him, and Danny couldn't tell either. The kid apparently had magic. Danny was left awkwardly alone with the boy in the small hospital room.

"Why won't anyone tell me what happened?" Harry grumbled.

Danny took in a deep breath and let it out. Then he looked at Harry, staring back at him, broken and confused.

"The Dursley's-"

"I know what they did!" Harry interrupted angrily. "I'm not dumb just because I'm a kid! I just want to know what's happening to them... to me."

Harry sounded so weak even to his own ears. Danny hated that Harry had to even be in this position.

"I knew something bad had happened, so I went to check on you, but Petunia would not let me in. So Richard and I went to come find you. Harry I... I searched the whole house for you. You have to understand. I was so scared that something horrible had happened that I-"

The words caught in his throat. Harry simply looked at him, a confused expression on his face. He needed the full truth.

"I revealed myself to them Harry," Danny said frowning. "I revealed myself to them and then I made them live an endless loop of your life. Every bad thing they did to you, they had to live through a million times and more."

Danny looked at Harry and the boy had his hands scrunched up, his green eyes were watering and he looked around in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"They went mad," Danny said slowly.

"They were my family," Harry said weakly.

No they weren't. Danny held his words. Instead let Harry look at him with anger and hurt.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"You're going to stay with us for a while... and then you'll find a good family who'll love you and take care of you." Danny said truthfully.

He'd make sure of it. He wanted Harry to live a happy life with parents who cared about him. Despite this the boy didn't look happy.

"There was a ghost," Harry said suddenly, shocking Danny. "It was wearing a mask. It attacked me and we got home. Dudley was going to tell them... that's why I fought with him."

"The ghost was wearing a mask?" Danny asked. "And it knew to come to your house?"

"It said I was hiding you," Harry nodded.

Danny took in a deep breath, rubbing his hands across his eyes and trying to catch himself. He had hated that stupid blood barrier but he suddenly was ever so grateful for it. The Clan was here. That's why the concrete outside had been broken through easily.

"Harry you... you're going to stay with me for now. They know about you."

"Who are they?" Harry asked meekly.

"Remember how I told you about the bad people who took over the Zone. They're here to get Time."

"How can they get time?" Harry asked in confused frustration. "And why can't they get past my lawn. Why can't you enter too? What's going on?!"

Danny had hardly seen Harry get angry or raise his voice. The boy was usually timid. He remained calm despite feeling entirely too much dread rise through him. He remembered the bodies... the screams of death. Closing his eyes, he steadied himself. He couldn't tell Harry. He couldn't get the kid involved in his fight unless he wanted another dead body on his conscience.

But the kid deserved to know the truth about himself.

"Harry, you're a wizard," Danny finally said.

"I'm not stupid, tell me the truth!" Harry shouted.

The lights in the room blinked in and out before bursting. Danny put a calming hand on Harry's lap, and the frightened boy seemed to snap into a trance. The boy looked at him eyes wide in disbelief and then he seemed to go through several odd memories of his past.

"I-I'm a freak," he cried, weak sobs shaking his small frame.

"What? No Harry, it's not as rare as you think! There are a lot of wizards out there! You're not unnatural or anything," Danny tried hastily.

"My aunt and uncle hated me because I'm wrong," Harry sobbed harder.

"Harry, you're perfect the way you are."

Danny didn't expect the boy to hug him. He wasn't one for physical contact. Years of running had made it a scarcity. He awkwardly patted Harry's back before pulling him in. The boy seemed to cry harder into him after he hugged back. Danny felt his heart twist. In that moment he knew...

He had to protect Harry

* * *

Harry thought maybe he should be happy. He had always looked at the neighbours across the street and wondered what it would be like had he been born there. Now he was temporarily moving in with the Ellels'. He should be happy, but he wasn't, because he knew what he was. He was a freaky little boy, someone who didn't deserve any love from his family. Because of him his aunt and uncle had been driven mad. He had hated and loved them all at once, but it hurt his heart to know what had become of them. Some small part of him still hoped that they would come around and treat him like they did with Dudley.

Daniel had grown distant. Harry noticed he didn't sleep. Instead he was up on the rooftop staring into the sky, glowing a faint white, body flickering in an almost translucent way. Harry was terrified. Terrified about what was going to happen to him and terrified about Daniel leaving. The Ellel family were nice but they had Peter. He wasn't their kid, and he could feel it. Daniel was the last person he had.

"Harry can you call Daniel down?" Tammy asked.

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to catch the teen on the roof again. He pulled his head out of the window and caught Daniel's eyes. He felt his mouth dry up but he somehow managed to speak.

"It's time for dinner," he said awkwardly.

Danny looked towards him and flew down. Harry never thought he'd get used to seeing the teen glide gracefully around like he did. Danny gave him a small smile, but it felt like something was blocking them from being at ease with each other. It had only been a few days since he moved here, but it had been nothing like he had imagined when he dreamt of his dream life with Daniel.

He didn't want to talk to him. He knew he shouldn't cling to his aunt and uncle like he did, but he missed them. In some twisted way they had been his family, if only by blood. Daniel... he scared Harry. Those unearthly blue eyes, his wispy white hair and his glowing body... Harry had thought it beautiful when they first met, but now he was afraid of it. He knew what happened to his aunt and uncle. Daniel had hurt them. Harry had seen how beautiful Daniel could be, but now he knew just how deadly he was behind all of that.

"Harry," Daniel began, his voice cracking and eyes travelling to Harry's.

Daniel looked like he wanted to say a million things, but the words didn't come out. Then he closed off and Harry felt the familiar hurt in his chest flare.

"It's nothing. We should go eat something."

Harry nodded silently, but frowned when the teen turned away. He hated this. He hated how they had become. He wanted to fix it but he didn't know how. He wished he wasn't a freak with magic, and he wished Daniel was just a normal boy. Then maybe... maybe things would be better.

* * *

Danny knew Harry was afraid of him. He almost wished Harry hated him instead, although he wasn't entirely sure if Harry felt that way too. He regretted what he had done to the Dursley's. He had ruined the minds of two people; albiet two very vile people. In some sense they were still important to Harry though, and he had hurt them nonetheless.

Tammy came by to sit next to him. Danny smiled at the little baby in his arms. It was nice to see the two of them. Tammy handed little Peter over to Danny and the teen took the sleeping baby happily.

"He's adorable," Danny cooed.

"Only when he's asleep," Tammy laughed before her expression turned serious. "Which you haven't been doing recently. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much..."

"You can't lie very well can you?" Tammy said unimpressed. "So want to tell me about what's going on with you and Harry?"

Danny sighed and relented to the mother. "He's afraid of me... he has every reason to be. I left his family mad. I should have erased those memories."

"Richard is right Daniel. Playing with peoples memories is not your right. What you did in the past was for survival, what you did to the Dursley's was revenge. It was wrong, but you know that now. That's what matters."

"But I could have taken away their madness. Wouldn't you have?" Danny asked.

"You took away many of my painful memories when you first came," Tammy reminded, much to Danny's shame. "Yet every painful memory that came back to me was important. It's not what we go through that defines us Daniel, it's how we choose to live with it. Erasing the bad things won't help you or anyone else."

Danny nodded, taking the advice to heart. He looked at Peter and found himself smiling. Life could never be perfect again, but sitting here in this new home of his made it feel like it almost could. It scared him more than anything.

"By being here I'm putting your family in danger. Maybe you should fear me too," Danny said softly.

"Whatever danger comes, we can face it together better than we could alone."

Danny sniffled a little, before laughing to pull his emotions back in check.

"You're really good with words you know?" Danny chuckled.

"Of course I am. I am as wise as an old sage," Tammy replied with a huge grin. "Now let's get Peter into his cot. He's definitely not coming out of it after with that addictive toy you made him."

Danny chuckled before he did as the woman said. Tammy bid him a good night and went off to sleep. Danny found himself going outside towards the roof. Overlooking the quiet town. How could he sleep after what Harry had told him? The Clan had attacked Harry and they would attack again. Danny had to be prepared.

No one had come so far which was odd. He was sure someone would come to Harry's house to search for him again. Danny would fight them off, and this time he would make sure he would win. He stayed on a nearby roof of the Dursley's now empty house, pulling his knees in as he watched in silence.

The hours went by until it was the dead of night. His ghost physiology meant he didn't need much sleep, but he hadn't slept for days and it was becoming hard to stay awake. Danny felt his eyes close despite his protests.

As he sat across Harry's old house the night lulled him into a blissful sleep

* * *

Harry struggled to sleep in his new room. It felt too large, so unending in the night time. He hated cramped spaces but he could deal with them at night. He had slept in the room underneath the stairs for most of his life after all. It was small and safe and his. He found himself getting up and pacing the room before deciding to turn on the lights and walk down the stairs. He needed to be somewhere small and quiet. Maybe he would try the laundry room.

Things looked different in the dark. Every single shadow cast by small mundane appliances looked scary to the ten year old. He didn't do well with the dark, but he was growing up and he knew that it was silly to be afraid of shadows. So when he saw what looked like the figure of a man flash by, Harry jumped and then promptly held his chest before continuing on. There was no use being afraid of things that weren't there.

_Crash_

The noise was coming from upstairs. Harry jerked towards the sound, green eyes wide with fear, before he turned to see the shadow of a man again. His heart thudded in his chest as he ran to the laundry room and locked himself in. The sound of feet thudding and screaming caught his breath in his throat. He huddled into the corner of the laundry room, behind the clothes basket, as he held his mouth shut and eyes closed. He curled into himself, his body shivering as he felt a sudden chill take over. He closed his eyes and prayed that Daniel would come.

* * *

A/N Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update :"))) I wanted to get another chapter in by the months end, but I always like to stay 5 chapters ahead of the chapter I update so if I need to change anything I can. I recently ran into an artist block, and so drawing, or writing or doing anything creative became insanely hard. This coupled with it being my final trimester of uni made it really hard for me to focus on this story and so I stopped updating despite there being 5 chapters just lying around to do so. I've recently come back to the story with fresh eyes and its progressing. It gets slightly gory in a few chapters so I might have to bump up the rating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. It's definitely going to be continuing so keep an eye out for updates :)))

Fear the Fuzzy Bear- Ahh it makes me so happy when my readers go a little incoherent from joy

SkylerHollow- Yup that's my theory too. The whole obsession thing does make sense to me. I think as a magical creature in this universe I've mashed together, that it only makes sense that ghosts feed of emotions too. Also Durzkaban XD Omg that's the most perfect name for the prison he's in! Thanks for the reivew!

Ana Luisa- Thanks so much for your review!

No luck fangirl- I'm so sorry I kept you waiting :")) I'm so glad you like my writing style. I try to put a little more effort in it than most fanfiction authors do because I'm not just writing for personal gratification but also because I want to become an author one day! It means a lot to me that you like how I structure things!

James the apple- I never realised how much I needed this crossover until I started writing it too XD! Thanks for the review

Jenna Gem- Hmmm maybe, let's see :)))

Kimera20 - Thanks so much for always leaving a review Kimera20! Also Danny will protecc

The ChocoGoat- Your prayer has been answered my child. I give onto thee the next chapter. But in all seriousness thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- End All

* * *

Danny startled awake and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep! He didn't know how he could have been so stupid! He flew slightly closer to the Dursley house before sighing. There was nothing there. No one had come in 3 days. That was an oddly long amount of time for the Clan to wait when they knew he was here. He felt the tiredness sink in again and he groaned. Even he needed to sleep sometime. Reluctantly he made his way back home.

The moment he entered the house Danny felt a chill that shook him. He heard the muffled cries from upstairs and he almost felt his world pause. He could almost smell the scent of iron and burnt body again. He closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath before flying up the stairs to the sound. He stopped at the sight that greeted him.

4 Clan members floated in Peter's room. One of them was holding the baby awkwardly and Danny felt his blood chill at the sight. Both Tammy and Richard was tied with ectoplasmic chains as they screamed at him, voices muffled by gags.

"Look who came. The keeper of time," a tall member sneered.

"Let them go," Danny replied, voice ice cold.

"Why should I let them go after you killed my brother? Now time master, relinquish your duties to me, Zenthron, and I will think of allowing these humans to go."

Danny felt the weight of trepidation almost leave him unable to do anything. He quickly caught himself and analysed the situation. There were only 4 clan members, which was still a challenging fight, but significantly less to fetch something as important as Time. That meant Zenthron was operating independently from the Clan for either fame or recognition... although he did have more sense than his brother by bringing backup.

"Tic, toc halfa."

Danny's eyes darted to the crying baby and he felt his core freeze in his chest. The Clan member holding Peter had drawn blood from his neck. He looked at the medallion on his chest and back at the baby and closed his eyes, bracing himself. He wasn't going to fall for this again, not after what they had done to him before.

"No deal."

"What? So you don't mind us killing your precious little make believe family?" Zenthron asked amused. "That's quite hard to believe."

"They were simply just being used by me like the multitude of others I've manipulated. What makes you think I care for simple humans?" Danny asked, face expressionless.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we killed them?" Zenthron smirked.

Before the ghost could push his nails deeper into Peter's neck, Danny shot him with needle sharp icicles. Then the half ghost, used everything in his power to catch the baby. Peter cried in his arms, as Danny held his free hand out threateningly. The four members surrounded him, and even he found it hard to know who would strike first.

Danny barely dodged out of the way, rolling with Peter in his arms as two members swiped at him. The razor sharp claws broke the baby's cot in one swipe. Danny looked down to see his arms had been cut. He growled. This would be no easy fight.

"Get the two humans. Kill them! I'll deal with Phantom!"

* * *

It was all just a minute or so. Richard watched in utter fear as his baby was being held by Phantom while the teen was fighting off three ghosts. Daniel had managed to spear one in it's heart? Then the other ghost rushed at them, inhumanely long arms with razor sharp talons aiming at his wife. He jumped in the way, pulling out his restraints and hoping to god that this would work.

_Crack_

The chains were ripped apart by the creature. Richard then ducked low, in a fighting stance before palming the creature several times in what he assumed was its chest. While it would have rendered a normal man prone, it barely pushed the ghost back a meter.

Seeing that it was impossible to fight the creature, all Richard could hope to do was defend against its blows. He grabbed the broken cot leg and held it above his head as the creature struck at him again and again. The wood splintered before cracking in half at the third blow. Richard ducked away with no defence this time, and because of the small room they were in, found himself in the middle of Daniel's fight.

"Richard, take Peter!" Daniel cried out as he roughly handed over the crying child.

Richard took the baby and dodged a blow before ducking away. Then he was as Daniel threw his hands up, medallion glowing brightly on his chest. The teen breathed heavily, chest rising up and down in exhaustion as purple chains sprung from the ground and grappled all 4 ghosts to the ground. Then the teen fell to the ground on one knee, breathing heavily, palm still in the air, arms heavy and shaking.

"This is not over Phantom! We will find every single person you cherish and we will kill them! All the families you've lived with, we will destroy them and you'll know that it was your-"

Daniel stabbed Zenthron mid-speech, cold blue eyes a mixture of green and purple now. Richard didn't think he'd ever be used to seeing the eyes of a killer on the face of someone so young.

"You and your people do love talking on and on," Daniel said coldly. "It's annoying."

Then the teen ripped out something red and glowing from inside the monsters chest. It shrieked, its form dissolving steadily.

"You are the real monster," it cried weakly as it turned into a puddle of black goo.

Daniel then pushed the chains on the rest, squeezing them, until the chains dissolved into their skin and crushed their cores. Richard watched as the now sweating teen finally let his arms fall to the ground as he gulped for air. Then the teen smiled weakly his way. Richard let out a sigh of relief, when he felt a chill run down his spine. Daniel turned to look at him in horror. Richard turned to late as a hulking black figured lunged at him.

_Slam!_

"Nooo!"

The sound was distinctively more childlike. Then a burst of dark energy shot behind Richard. He heard the shrieks of the ghost behind him as it fell to the floor. He turned to see Harry at the door, arms held out, looking both frightened and angry.

Almost immediately Daniel sprang back up, throwing his arms up as chains pulled the creature down once more. Then he ended it, this time not allowing himself to settle. His eyes were wide and wary, body alert for any more surprises. The house went eerily silent, with only the sound of Peter's cries through the quiet. Then after what felt like an eternity, Richard got up, carrying Peter up gently in his arms and hushing the crying baby. Daniel pulled the chains of Tammy who rushed to check on both Peter after hugging the teen.

Richard handed over the baby to his crying wife before he turned to the two boys. Harry had basically tackled Danny to the ground before crying into his chest. The man didn't feel a sudden relief or a weight lift of his chest, like many people had described to feel after a particularly difficult battle. He could almost hear the rings of gunfire and men screaming in his head. His body refused to believe it was over.

"Ricky, honey, you're not there anymore," Tammy said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Richard turned to his wife and took in a deep breath. She was right. It was over. He pulled himself together before turning to Daniel. The teen stood up shakily, eyes now back to a clear blue. He didn't look quite as happy for it all to be over.

"You can't keep anything from us any longer Daniel, we need to know. After this... you owe us," Richard said sternly.

"I owe you a peaceful life... if I'm here you'll always be in danger," Daniel replied, a sad smile tugging his face.

"What are you saying?" Tammy asked, hurt and anger in her voice.

"I should have done this a long time ago... instead I clung to you selfishly. Now Peter is hurt, and you were nearly killed."

"But we survived. We can do it again. We can move somewhere else, start new in another town. This time we will be careful not to be found," Richard said quickly.

Richard didn't expect a look of pain to flash on Daniel's face. The boy gripped his chest before he started coughing and hacking. Harry was besides the teen and Richard ran quickly up to Daniel with Tammy.

"Daniel, what's wrong."

"I can't... I can't fail again. I don't think I can survive one more time. If you die... I don't think I could continue anymore."

His voice was small and broken, almost like little by little the teen was becoming tired. The once icy blue eyes, looked into his own and Richard only saw a soft winter dew. Daniel was smiling, but he looked like he was in so much pain. Before either of them could do or say anything he reached forward grabbing their heads. Richard felt his vision go fussy. He tried to scream in protest as he realised what was happening. He felt the tears fall down his face as his everything went dark. The last thing he saw was Daniel's sadly smiling face. The last thing he'd ever hear from the boy was a softly mouthed _"I'm sorry"_

* * *

A/N

I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter, but it ended in such a perfect place that I had to stop it there for the dramatic affect. It made me so sad writing this chapter because gosh dang the emotions. I was originally planning to end up having Richard die protecting Danny and Peter, but honestly when I wrote that scene I felt so disgustingly evil that I changed it to what you're reading now. Please feel free to hate me for hurting all these precious characters cause I hate myself for doing it too TToTT

Also I'm terribly sorry for how long it took to update. I find myself fluctuating between a lot of stories. Whatever catches my muse at the time is always easier to write, so bear with me :")


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Life on the move

* * *

"I won't let you make me forget!" Harry protested angrily, struggling against the teens grasp.

"Calm down Harry, I'm not-" Daniel tried.

"No liar, liar! I'm not falling for that!"

Harry was grabbed and pulled into a hug. He felt his fears and anxieties take over as he cried. He sobbed into Daniel's chest, feeling the loss already hit him. His fists shook at the very thought of forgetting.

"I promised not to leave you, remember?" Daniel said softly.

"You promise?"

"I already did."

Harry looked up to see the teen, white hair stained and still wispy despite the black blood dripping from it, face softly glowing like the twinkling stars, and eyes sadly watching him, holding back tears of his own. Harry looked at the now sleeping Ellels' and he knew it was because Daniel was leaving his family.

"The magic you used today, did it hurt?" Daniel asked.

Harry nodded through sniffles. He looked up to see a slight frown on Daniel's face. He shrunk in on himself. Wrong.

"It's not meant to hurt... I know that much at least, but you're a wizard Harry."

"So what? I-I don't want to be one," Harry grumbled.

The teen grimaced at him before smiling awkwardly and standing up. He picked up Peter and put him in his cot. He took the now broken toy he made for the baby, and placed it next to him. Harry had never seen Daniel look this sad in the months he had gotten to know him.

"I was called a freak too you know. It's because I'm not natural. No one should be both dead and alive."

"But you're fine!" Harry defended heatedly.

"Yes I am... and so are you. Everyone is different in their own way; some more than others. You're a wizard, you need to be with your own kind."

"But I want to be with you," Harry replied softly.

Harry didn't expect Danny to come pick him up. He clung onto the teen's shoulder, burying his face in the nape of Daniel's neck despite himself. He felt safe.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you didn't I. Let's go get our stuff. It's time to go."

* * *

Packing didn't usually take this long or hurt this much. Danny had always made sure to keep everything safe and ready in his bag to leave. This was the first time in years he had allowed himself to unpack his possessions. What would normally be a 10 minute job took about 30 minutes. Harry was done much sooner since he had only come in 3 days ago.

"Come on then."

Harry chuckled at him and Danny groaned. He knew he looked stupid, but he didn't normally have a passenger either.

"You're bags the wrong way around," Harry laughed.

"Well unless you want to hold onto me from the front, this will have to do," Danny replied back, a playful smile on his face.

He could almost imagine Harry clinging to his chest up in the air like a frightened baby monkey would cling to its mother. He brushed the thought aside as he bent over and let the boy climb on his back.

"A-are we going to fly?" Harry asked.

"It's not ideal. I am feeling rather tired after... well it's alright. I'm not taking us far. It's just 200 miles."

"Wait wha-"

Before Harry could say another word of question, Danny had sped right into the air. Danny heard the boy yelp in fear and squeeze his neck a little too hard as they took off. He didn't dare look back to the small blue house. He couldn't.

He would never see Tammy or Richard... or watch as Peter grew up and said his first words and started walking and got a girlfriend.

"Wow!"

Danny was startled by Harry's excitement. He turned his neck to see the boy looking up at the night sky, surrounded by moonlit clouds. Danny had a similar reaction when he first flew at night. It really was beautiful.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it's magical."

"Do you want to touch the clouds?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry squealed in excitement.

The boy's wonder and joy was a welcome distraction to his otherwise gloomy thoughts. Danny flew a little higher, twisting through the clouds, before he watched as Harry brushed the clouds with his hands.

After the excitement died down, Harry ended up falling asleep on his back. Danny tiredly created some make shift ectoplasm restraints to keep the boy from falling off. He flew silently into the night.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey eggs and... I guess just eggs."

Harry groaned as he woke up to the smell of eggs. Daniel was looking at him, an eager smile on his face. Harry thought it looked a little too forced. Then he turned to look at his surroundings. It was a dingy hotel room. Memories of the previous day came back and Harry felt a little sad. He hadn't been with the Ellels' for long, so he didn't really have the time to get to know them, but he was certain they would have been good foster parents later if they wanted to. He shook his head. He didn't need anyone else. He had Daniel.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"We're down in Oxford."

"Near London!" Harry asked in shock.

"Yup, now eat your breakfast. We're going to go get you some ids, and I need to change mine too."

Harry ate the two eggs quickly before picking up his bag. Daniel seemed eager to leave, but Harry had just woken up and he felt groggy.

"Can't we stay for a bit? I've never been this far away from home, and I've always wanted to see London city."

"We can't... we can't stay here any longer Harry. You know they're after us."

"But we already moved so far away from town."

Daniel looked a little exasperated. The teen looked like he didn't want to explain himself which made Harry a little annoyed.

"We're hopping countries Harry. This whole place is probably on red alert by now."

"We're leaving England?" Harry asked in shock. "Where are we going then?"

"Spain. I know a guy there... who's a wizard. He can take a look at your magic for you."

"I-I don't want to leave England," Harry mumbled looking down.

This was all he ever knew. The only place on the planet he had ever been. It was already a shock to be out of his little town, but to leave the Country... he didn't know how he felt leaving all of this behind. He looked up to see Daniel kneeling down before him, a knowing smile on his face.

"Leaving the first time is always the hardest. It gets easier every time but... it doesn't have to be forever. I'll stay with you for as long as you want Harry, but eventually there will come a time when you'll come back here on your own, and you won't need me when you do."

"I won't ever not need you," Harry protested.

Daniel smiled again. Harry didn't buy it. He knew what Daniel's real smile looked like. It only ever came out rarely, but when it did it felt like a winter thawing. The teen ruffled his hair and Harry had to hide his own smile. He liked that a lot, whatever it was.

"Now come on, I guess we can explore a bit of the city before we do business."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Daniel replied, giving him a little fist bump.

* * *

Getting fake ids had become rather easy for Danny. He found that the magic on him was quite strong in influencing how others saw him. Still, a wizard could definitely pick him easily apart from the crowd. To everyone else, they noticed his odd white hair and glowing body, but it was promptly ignored by other thoughts. Magic was scary business.

He held Harry's hands as they jogged across a busy street. A few cars honked at them but Danny promptly ignored their irritation in favor of productivity. They were in the quieter part of the streets now. The apartments were dingy old bricks stacked haphazardly with plaster to hold the broken parts together. Not exactly a nice place, but the woman he was going to see didn't exactly run a nice business either.

"Is this the place?" Harry asked, inching a little closer to the teen uncomfortably.

"Well it is a little run down and dangerous, but you'll get used to things like this."

Harry really shouldn't have had to in the first place, but the world didn't favor the weak, and Danny wanted to prepare the boy. If it meant exposing him to some unsavoury things, he'd have to. It was still better to do it with him by his side. Danny only had himself when he first started out, and getting to know the darker side of business was extremely hard when he'd lived such a sheltered life beforehand. Harry wouldn't be so alone.

"This is definitely the place. Look don't worry yourself too much. I can kick anyones butt if I want to, ok?"

Harry nodded unsurely. Danny gave the boy a tentative smile. He was definitely not fit to be a 10-year-old kids guardian or whatever. Sure an older brother... but he wasn't even an adult yet. He pushed away those thoughts before pressing the buzzer to room 13.

"Manny if you're here for the money, I swear I got it waitin'," a shrill voice came from the speaker.

"Nope, it's just a customer passing by. I called this morning remember?"

"Oh, yes yes! Come in!"

_Beep_

Danny opened the door and made his way into the damp apartment complex. The acrid smell of alcohol and drugs hit his sensitive nose hard. Besides him Harry was visibly holding his nose. The duo climbed up the stairs gingerly, passing a man snoring on the stairway before making it to room 13. The door opened straight away, revealing a rather frazzled 30 something year old woman. Her red hair stuck out in odd curls, her bright blue eyes exentuated by large dark eye circles.

"Ahh, you must be Mr Rainer!"

"So it seems now," Danny nodded smiling. "I don't tend to stick with just one name."

"Come in come in!"

She ushered the two boys in before grabbing a jug of steaming coffee and pouring herself some more. Her apartment was surprisingly neat and aired out. There were several sticks of innocence burning a strong aroma of flowers and spices into the room. It was a welcome reprieve from the odour outside but it was still too strong for Danny's liking.

"It's nice in here," Danny said making small talk.

"Yes, yes, I keep telling the landlord to air out the place, but everyone here's a bunch of druggies and drunken sods, so I'm stuck having to burn through several candles a day!"

She paused from her rant before clapping her hands and fixing up her long brown jacket.

"Well sorry bout' that boys. Let's get to business shall we. You're quite famous y'know. They call you Mr No Face. I'm actually honoured to meet you! Just didn't think you'd be so young!"

"Mr No Face?" Harry asked.

"Well us forgers are a mysterious bunch. Y'know business doesn't often let us get involved with the law, so we all keep in contact. It's been going through our circle that a man with white hair and blue eyes has been adopting identities every few months, and yet no one can seem to remember his face. Hence the Mr No Face"

"I'm not sure I like knowing that I'm known for being unknown," Danny said cocking his head and narrowing his eyes. "Well Ingham actually vouched for you so I'm hoping you keep all this... discreet."

"Of course boy! This is my lifes work! Tattletales die in ma' line of business. So Mr Thomas Rainer, let's take a picture shall we."

Danny went through the classic procedure, before walking Harry through it too. Then they waited for the odd woman to continue her work in the lounge room. Danny sipped his coffee silently, taking in the room. It made him sad to leave Richard and Tammy. He didn't think he could do faking it with another family again, especially since he had Harry with him now too. He'd have to go back to taking jobs again. He grimaced at the thought.

"So Ingrid's going to give us a... passport?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and a fake identity too... Harry... how do I say this? God it's going to be hard to explain."

"I can get it," Harry said earnestly.

"I used to jump from home to home, but it's easy for me... because I have a spell on me. It makes people forget my face unless they've been around me for too long. It stops people from finding my white hair odd, and ignore the fact that I glow."

"So you know magic?" Harry asked.

"No, it was an aquaintences spell. It only works on non-magical folks, so it shouldn't affect you. Anyway... where was I? Ah yes; you don't have that magic, so I need to hide you in a more traditional way. I'm going to need you to dye your hair and get contacts. You're name is not going to be Harry anymore unless it's in private with me-"

"Wait what?"

"I know it's a lot. You're leaving everything behind and... I dragged you into this mess-"

"No you didn't, you- you saved me from something worse. I-I shouldn't complain."

Harry looked sad yet determined to do his best. Danny took in a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do, but it didn't sit well with him. Leaving Harry there was dangerous for him, not to mention he didn't trust himself to mess with a magic boy's head. He couldn't make Harry forget, and Harry couldn't be in the blood barrier because his family had gone, so he had to come along. So now he was dragging a 10 year old kid into an adults world... heck he was certain most adults weren't even in this world!

"Its more than that Harry. We're not going to be living in another home again. I'll try my best to get you a good place, but you're going to have to travel around with my new job."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a secret," Danny replied with a forced smile.

Harry didn't seem to buy into it, but the boy didn't continue to ask for much. Danny was grateful that Harry was such a good kid. It made him a little sad though, because it would be a lot more easier to drag around an annoying child than a good one. At least he wouldn't be drowning in guilt then.

"Alright, preparations are done! It'll take another two days before I can get it to you."

Danny pulled out his wallet and brought our a hefty ward of cash. Ingrid counted it quickly before smiling and shaking his hands. She saw them out quickly after. Danny assumed she had more clients.

"She was nice..." Harry said.

"Yes, definitely nicer than the other lot," Danny agreed.

"So... can we explore the city now?" Harry asked.

"First let's get you changed."

* * *

Danny washed the brown hair dye from Harry's head before drying the boy's hair. The kid needed a hair cut soon. His hair had grown out rather long, barely brushing his shoulders now.

"We have to tie this back," Danny said.

"But only girls tie up their hair!" Harry protested.

"Well it's either I cut it or we tie it up," Danny said impatiently.

"But I wanna go see the city!"

"Then make a choice," Danny grumbled.

"Then cut it!"

Danny sat the boy down and began his job cutting the long thick strands of hair. It was beginning to look more healthy since Tammy had been feeding him more. Harry's collar bones didn't jutt out so much either anymore. Danny bit his lips. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep Harry fed as well as a family could.

The more imminent problem was cutting Harry's hair. Danny was beginning to remember why he just kept his tied up. He finished it up as best he could before gingerly handing Harry a mirror. The boy picked it up before freezing.

"I think I should have just tied it up," Harry moaned.

* * *

With Harry running about like an excited puppy, soaking in the new sights, Danny was left to follow behind the over enthusiastic child aimlessly through the city. The two boys were walking by some shops when some nearby girls chuckled at Harry's hair. The boy groaned in embarrassment before curling in on himself slightly.

Feeling increasingly guilty, Danny quickly dragged Harry into a shop and bought him a blue and white hat. The boy took it with such reverence that it made Danny feel slightly embarrassed to be thanked for something so small. Harry wore the hat proudly as he walked around the busy shopping district.

"You're finally looking tired," Danny grinned.

"What do you mean finally?" Harry asked, before he involuntarily yawned. "I guess... but it was really fun. I like exploring. It's fun to see new places."

"Stick with me and you'll see quite a lot," Danny said with a smile.

He was short on money after paying for two illegal ids and flight tickets, but he decided that maybe for once he'd let Harry indulge. Danny walked over to an icecream stand and this time let Harry chose.

"What's your pick little man?" Danny asked.

"I can have anything?" Harry asked.

"Anything," Danny nodded.

"Mint choc chip, pistachio and caramel," Harry ordered.

Danny paused as he was taking out his cash. He looked at the boy, feeling a warmth tug at his core. The cashier grunted and Danny quickly pulled out of his trance and handed the man his money.

"That's what I ordered for you the first day we hung out," Danny said softly.

"Yeah, it was the best day of my life," Harry replied with a blinding smile.

Danny felt himself smiling back. This time he didn't have to force it.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for that extra line this chapter during all the line breaks. For some reason fanfiction isn't showing the horizontal line in my app anymore. I usually put that in so it can differentiate a scene easily for all the readers. It actually irritates me a lot that I have to change my upload style... I like keeping everything neat, orderly and structured, so changing those lines physically hurt me :") Anyway sorry for that rant. I wrote a lot for this story. It seems to be dragging quite a bit, but I kind of expected that since this whole thing is one elaborate prequel before the real story begins. It's a lot more fun to write this than following the actual book story-line though because we've all read that, and it's predictable. I'm thinking up ways to change it around a bit without entirely changing the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love it when you guys speculate about what's happening. I really want to go through and reply to all your comments but unfortunately I'm at a time in my life where I'm really busy job hunting. You know... trying and failing to be an adult XD so please bear with me there. Anyway I'm actually very grateful to all you readers. I thoroughly enjoy reading your reviews! Hope you guys keep safe out there!

llama out~


End file.
